


The Flip side

by Brianneinlove



Series: The Flip Side [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Restraints, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianneinlove/pseuds/Brianneinlove
Summary: His mind muddied “who the hell is Bucky?” he had to know; the blond knows. He stalks back to where the man was standing staring ‘he will tell me’ , but  finds a dark haired man instead. The dark haird one is standing over the blond “my blond!” who is on his knees with his hands behind his head. A growl rips from the asset’s chest that’s not his! The dark haired man has no right to touch him! The asset knows better than to attack the dark-haired man. He’s HYDRAs too but he wants to rip his arms off for touching his blond. He watches as the blond is cuffed and walked to a van at gun point.OrBucky is recovering and wanting Steve and not wanting to hurt him, the green eyed monster raises its ugly head. (no not hulk)





	1. Chapter 1

The assets is breathing hard it’s been decades sense he has had his heart rate up this high. The fight was so very close, and he sure he was going to lose to the blond. The man was just faster and stronger. He had jumped out of the way of the woman’s blast and disappeared before the blond could move to follow.  
The blond look gut punched when the mask fell off. The asset knows he should leave; head to the excretion point. Yet, he waits he’s got to know why the blond went from fighting him to just standing thunderstruck. He heard what the blond man called him “Bucky” and his body reacted quickly to the word. The asset stepped into the word for a second.

His mind muddied “who the hell is Bucky?” he had to know; the blond knows. He stalks back to where the man was standing staring ‘he will tell me’ , but finds a dark haired man instead. The dark haird one is standing over the blond “my blond!” who is on his knees with his hands behind his head. A growl rips from the asset’s chest that’s not his! The dark haired man has no right to touch him! The asset knows better than to attack the dark-haired man. He’s HYDRAs too but he wants to rip his arms off for touching his blond. He watches as the blond is cuffed and walked to a van at gun point. 

The look on his face is glazed and lost he is not fighting back. ‘fight back Stevie come on!’ the voice in his head is screaming. His eyes are glassy and unfocused, and there are tear tracks on his face. Who the hell is Stevie? Why is the asset’s body responding to that image of him on his knees? He leaves; heads to extraction point. He will ask his handler’s they will know. Who is the man on the bridge?

Bucky wakes from the memory, like it was a dream, though he was not asleep. He does this now between watching Steve and finding himself buried in his own mind. He knows who the man is now with no help from his now dead handlers. Well he sort of knows who Steve was to him. His mind is full of disjointed images of the blond. Smaller and needing Bucky’s help; gasping like a fish fighting to breath fighting to live, smiling at him from a sun-drenched room over a scrap if drawing paper or laying under him begging for more pain. He does not like the thought of hurting the small Steve, but he loves it soo much as well.

There are snippets of more sexual moments Steve’s face covered in sweat; a rag in his mouth to quiet the noise. His ass in the air and spanked red from Bucky’s hand and him begging for more. It’s harder to see the sexual ones, it tends to well up that possessiveness in him it makes the ice start to take him. He pulls up out of those before the end more often. However, they Make him wonder was he always that way. Wanting to hurt the man he loved it made him the hardest he ever recalls being ‘not that it’s that much to recall’

These memories are getting easier to hold on to now. He knows the memories are all he will ever have of Steve, and he is greedy for more of them. It’s not that he thinks Steve will reject him he knows better, it’s the opposite. He knows Steve wants him. He will take him in like no time has passed, and sadly, it has for him and he is dangerous even to Steve. He has moments where he slips in to soldier mode and has no control of him self. He has hurt people, killed people even, long after the fall of HYDRA. So he keeps an eye on Steve ‘like you could stop if you wanted to’ and leaves a cold trail for him to chase. He keeps him safe from a far, watches and remembers.

He is in London watching Steve from a hotel room across the garden from the one Steve and Sam are sharing “It’s been a year Steve. We are no closer to finding him.” Sam says almost coldly “we are chasing breadcrumbs but they lead nowhere. We need to regroup. Maybe call Tony in on this?” his eyes soften as he looks to his friend.

“I know Sam but what if he needs me? what if…?” Steve sags in the chair putting his head in his hands. “I need him Sam. In a way I can’t explain. But your right I'm going to need some down time. I'm headed to the tower. You coming?” he is scrubbing at his face, he looks thin and small. His eye dark from not sleeping. ‘this is your fault’ Bucky thinks to himself.

“Naw I need to get to DC for a bit. Look in on things. Call me if you need me man I’ll be there.” Sam sets his hand on Steve’s shoulder and rubs him arm for a moment. It makes Bucky snarl again. 

“Don’t touch him!” said from his room. He has been watching the pair for a week now. He has to stop now; he feels the Icey grip that is Winter welling up in him. “He is mine!” He shakes his head to clear the thought. ‘Was mine’ he is not yours anymore Buck. Get it together. 

Sam heads off to the door of the shit hole hotel room. “I have a 9am to dc are you going commercial or private?”

“Tony sent a plane; he is waiting for me back at the tower.” Steve smiles and Sam laughs

“Really Steve? We are chasing your boy and you are messing with Stark?” Bucky is packing up his small items from his room and hears that over the bug he managed to plant on Steve’s bag at the last airport they were in. He whips around fast an ice takes hold of his heart. ‘NO, he can’t be!’ he swallows it down. ‘James, he is not yours anymore’ he keeps telling himself but he is losing this fight. The ice is radiating from his chest. Darkness is clouding his mind ‘he could be’

“Sam come on you know how Tony is! He is a hard man to say no to.” He wiggles his eyebrows and winks Sam’s eyes go large “But no I am not ‘messing’ with him. He has helped me find an outlet for the needs I have, but not with him. Pepper would flay his ass alive and feed it too him that woman is scary! He just gets it. I won’t need it after we find Bucky. I hope” Steve ever the optimist. 

“Steve, you know we may never find him and if we do it may not be the man you want him to be.” Sam says low and supportive. 

“I don’t care who he is now I want him back. It’s that simple” Steve smiles at him a goofy grin. And again Sam pets Steve ‘why the fuck does he keep doing that. Damn it’ Bucky thinks ‘I am going to have to kill him. If he don’t stop touching him!’

He grabs his bad and heads out fast to get to New York find out about this Tony and why Sam seems to think Steve is fucking him. ‘he said he wasn’t’ but it’s not that easy for Bucky to get it out of his head ‘thanks Sam!’ It’s also not easy to travel now days when your arm if fully metal and your wanted in almost all countries in the world. This is going to take some time.

Two weeks later he catches up with Steve, but he is not in Avengers tower. He is in his apartment in Brooklyn. ‘really Steve’ Bucky thinks to himself ‘could have made it harder to find you at least.’ He sets up a watching outpost on an opposite apartment rooftop. It has a good view to the apartment but is blocked from the neighboring highrises by a small overhang meant to keep workers dry then working on the AC unit. He sits and waits for Steve to leave. Bucky has no ears in Steve’s new place and will have to bug the apartment to hear what’s going on but for now he takes out the binoculars and watches. 

Steve is cooking some lunch and cleaning his place a bit. He seems to be smiling a bit he looks less disheveled. The apartment has large windows and no curtains. ‘Good for watching him’ Bucky thinks. He is shirtless ‘when is he not these days but fuck can’t complain about the view’. Bucky has managed to press the soldier back into his box in his head. He is just Bucky for now. He knows it won’t last but it’s good for now. It helps that Steve is safe and not doing something stupid. Looks like he has some time on his hands, so he sits up and starts his memory workout. 

“Come on Buck please!” Steve is spread out over a small table tied down face up he is smiling but not for long. “Just do it Bucky I can take it. Please”! a sharp smack comes fast and lands on his left cheek the blonds head spins and he moans loudly. “Fuck” he slurs and looks up at Bucky who is standing near his head. His eyes refocus from the pain and he licks his lips. “thank you” They are both naked. “please sir” Steve says staring at Bucky’s cock.  
“You think I’m going to fuck a slut like you?” Another smack to the face right side. “after what I just saw you doing.” Steve moans. He loves this game. “on your knees in an ally like a god damn whore Stevie?”  
“your whore Buck! a slut just for you please gimmee your cock please!” he opens his mouth he is right at Bucky's waist all he needs to do is slide it in. “I’ll be good for you!”  
“Beg for it then if you want it so damn badly. My little cock slut. Prove you want it” He smile and jacks his dick a few times near Steve’s face teasing him.  
Bucky is jolted as the memory ended. That is all he has of it. Did he do it? Shove his dick down Steve's throat. His poor cock hurt it was so hard. “And yep that’s why I hate and love those memories.” He laid on to his front with a grunt, and looked back to Steve’s windows. 

Steve was on the phone talking to someone and blushing. Then he wrote something down and nodded to the phone. Hopped up went to the bedroom and started undressing. ‘not helping the hard on thing here pal’ he sighed. He should look away, he wasn’t going to, but he should. Steve striped fast and yep Bucky was not the only one with a hard issue. Steve looked down and blushed again but did nothing to take care of his needs. Just headed to the shower. Who was he talking to that did that to ‘his’ Steve?

“huh there is a first” Bucky huffed as he rolled over on his back and took himself in hand. It took all of 4 pulls on his already needy cock to go off. “Fuuck stevie” he pushed out as he came. All in all it took less time to get off and clean up than Steve’s shower took. He laid back down and watched Steve a bit longer. He needed him to leave so he could bug the apartment. He watched Steve get dressed dark boxer briefs first but when he bent over to put them on he saw something he wish he hadent. Is that a butt plug Steve? Where the hell is he going with that in? “Tony!” he had to push down the want to go over to him and shove him down. To reclaim him! ‘NO’ he yelled in his head!

When he looked back Steve was in nice dark jeans, a black tank top. He packed a few things into a backpack it was hard to see what he was packing but as he was getting the items out of the closet and dumping them into the bag with very little care. That is not like Steve at all. He grabbed his baseball hat and coat and left the apartment.

‘looking so good baby where you goin’?’ Bucky thought to himself. Not wanting to miss where Steve was going but needed to get into his apartment for the bugs; he was torn. Maybe Steve would take his bike the tracker was still in place. He watched as Steve got on the bike no helmet. ‘dumb ass’! Good he thought ‘I can follow the bike after I’m done in his place’. He climbed down the fire escape and crossed the street to Steve’s building. It is a nice place to be honest and might have been secure for most people. ‘most people done have the winter soldier stalking them’ he laughed to himself.

Getting into the apartment was easier than it should have been, what he found there made him wish he had never come, or had come earlier. The note pad still had the note on it. 8:30 pm Master Kyle 32nd floor tower playroom bring collar, cuffs, and be plugged. Winter saw red, the ice started in his groin and spread fast! Steve was going to… to let some other man top him! To give away what is his?! His arm whirred and he had to bite back the bile in is throat. ‘NOT YOURS!’ Bucky screamed in his head grabbing his arm to stop it from recalibrating. ‘FOCUS’ He looked over the rest of the apartment this place was very Steve. Homey in a way. Steves sketchbook was laying open on the coffee table pencils all over, clean but lived in. Clearly this was home for Steve. 

He looked though the open book on the table; it was all pictures of him and Steve. Some of them dressed and innocent and others in more intimate poses. Steve tied down, or kneeling looking up. Bucky’s hands in his hair. Some were of him getting spanked, his perfect ass red and one even had tear tracks. The most recent one was not Bucky, and that did it he was going to have to talk to Steve. He had to warn him to give up, that Bucky was not safe for this anymore ‘nope pal sorry not doing that’. This last picture was a picture of Steve’s face red and puffy a clear hand print on it, and the lines of the print had lines just like his metal hand. Steve drew his own face as he hoped it would look after a smack from his left hand. ‘see mine!’ Sigh ‘not yours!’

If he wanted Bucky like the drawings showed ‘Than why Kyle?’ He was confused, he wanted to be happy that Steve could find someone, and yet wanted no one touching Steve but him! “Fuck” Bucky breathed and got to planting the bugs. He looked around the rest of the nice apartment. He found signs that Steve had started adjusting to the future. His clothes, hair styles, music selection. He was proud of his boy. The closet was an eye opener though. It had a large selection of collars, reinforced cuffs from soft leather to full metal mag cuffs, cages for his cock and floggers of all kinds. Many are new and have never been used. Some of them are soft with used and time. One stands out, its old plain black thick like a strip of cut leather from something not meant to be a collar. A horse bridle or something else. Bucky picks it up and the memory floods back.

“I wanted it to be something we shared during leaves baby. They are in an old farm house, the animals long gone. Bucky had cut a strip from a horse’s tack the buckle was still attached. He rounded the leather edges and cut a few holes in it. It’s something you can wear when we play shows you are givin yourself to me”. He fastened the collar on Steve to make sure it fit. It was perfect. “Mine Steve always” the look on his baby’s face was worth all he had been though to get here with him.  
“always sir”  
He came back to himself as the front door opened. Shit!

TBC….


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bucky! Oh Fuck its..” then it hits Steve. Bucky is here and saw the note, and the heard the call. He freezes. “I.. “ He can’t find the words as tears start in his eyes. He feels like he has been caught cheating, but he doesn’t know why.

“No, I'm only 20 minutes out and Yes I’ve needed this all month just tell him I'm sorry and he can take out on my ass later.” Steve had come back up to the apartment for some reason, and was on the phone. “ok I know how hard it is to find someone that has clearance for this… TONY I forgot the cuffs ok!” He is moving through the living room to towards the closet that Bucky is standing in and quickly. He sounds happy but rushed. “ya ya have laugh the old man forgot something! I’ll be at the tower in 20…” there is a sudden pause in his speech and he lowers his tone an octave or more. “Tony let, me call you back” He stopped cold the door way to his bedroom and disconnects the line.

“Kyle huh?” Is all Bucky managed to get out before Steve said a word. He is standing half in half out of Steve’s closet. ‘no pun there pal?’ he thinks to himself and smirks.

“Bucky! Oh Fuck its..” then it hits Steve. Bucky is here and saw the note, and the heard the call. He freezes. “I.. “ He can’t find the words as tears start in his eyes. He feels like he has been caught cheating, but he doesn’t know why. 

“You kept it? Do you wear it? For… Kyle” Buck looks back at the leather collar it’s in a case set on a shelf at eye level for Steve. Then back to Steve. He sounds more bitter, ‘the word is jealous ass hole. You sound jealous and why not he is mine!’ The ice creeps down his neck and across his shoulder. It would kill him he thinks if Steve shared that with others.

“No, I have not put it on since that night before the train. No one but you has touched it!” Bucky nods ‘see he is still mine’ He watches as Steve takes slow steps toward him. It sets off alarm bells. They ae coming for him. Get out! ‘come on move he is going to grab you’

“Stop!” Bucky half yells at Steve. “don’t come closer!” he grabs for the pistol at his hip. Steve freezes and looks lost. Bucky does not want him? ‘It’s just Steve. No one else is here. Steve is safe.’ The ice in him creeps down his good arm. His metal arm on the hip with the gun.

“Bucky! please stay” is all he says, but he does not move closer. “I need you here with me. We can fix this together. We can take care of anything together remember please!” Bucky looks down at the floor thinking, but hears the step Steve makes. He draw and levels the pistol at Steve’s face; not even looking up.

“No WE cant. You keep moving pal I will shoot you. Again.” He can’t stay he knows it and he knows damn good and well he would never shoot Steve. Bucky loves Steve that is a fact written in some permanent language on his heart. One that no one would erase short of tearing it out. 

“Then why are you here? To warn me to stop looking for you? Scare me off? You know that won’t work. Even if you’re not with me to the end of the line I will follow you there. Mary mother of god can you be a pig headed mother fucker! Why can’t you see I am and will always be yours. You best friend in the very least. Family if not blood and lovers… He stopped moving to talk “unless you don’t want me, then just tell me that now so I can deal with it.” Bucky circles him to get his escape route. Never moving his eyes from the floor. He can’t look at Steve just yet the jealousy, the want for the man would root him in place. ‘he’s right and you know it’ he sighs ‘he sure is but I can’t the ice it’s still there its danger’.

“I can’t have you what I want don’t figure in” he whispers to himself the firms his voice “I came to find out if you were doin’ well. Make sure you were not wallowin’ in self-hate or some shit. I can see you aint so ‘m going.” He backs out the door Steve came in. Still not lowering his gun.

“Please James, Bucky please. Stay” Steve had lowered his voice to a whisper. It the sound of his voice the submission in it. ‘it’s a trick! He gets his hands on you it’s all over!’

Bucky shook his head ‘a touch just one’ won’t kill him then he’ll go. He reached out and ran the back of his hand over Steve’s ‘get out! come on we have a plan here in and out no contact!’

Steve gasps at the small gesture but does not push for more. “Besides, you have an appointment to keep” he said coldly this time letting the ice run over his heart. He ran for the door and slammed it behind him. 

Bucky ran out of the building and down the back ally. He climbed up the fire escape and headed the long way around toward Stark tower. He knew Steve would keep the appointment this is where he was headed. 

Steve stood shocked for a moment too stunned to move. Bucky was here in his place and left; he wanted to cry. He was a mess this was just icing on a cake that was just too much to deal with too much for him to carry right now. He called Tony.

“Tell him I am on my way but I am going to need a bit more than normal.” Steve grabbed the cuffs he came back for. 

“Are you ok what happened cap?” Tony was being his frantic self. 

“He was here Tony in my apartment. He is here in New York. I just… I need to get lost out of my head for a while. I just want to feel something other than this sucking emptiness.” He headed to the door of his apartment. He wanted to leave a note. He wanted to follow Bucky to start the chase again. He knew his body and mind better it would not end well. Not yet.

“Kyle is the best there is Steve. Tell him what you need and he will give it to you if he can. You know the few limits he sets.” Tony’s voice is calming it helps focus him.

He left the apartment door unlocked and headed down to his bike. “15 mins out.” He hung up. He got on the bike and let the engine roar as he sped off toward the tower. 

Bucky watched as the dot on the tracker pulled into the garage. Steve came just like Bucky thought. Steve was always good at keeping his arrangements. ‘so much for being mine’ he thought coldly but left the tower area as fast as he got here. ‘no point in staying you know what is going to happen’

He headed back to the apartment to plant the bugs and then find some dinner. Good thing with the return of his memories, was knowing where hydra had stashed money, guns, supplies, all over the world he was not a poor man. Looked like it but looks are not what matters right?

At the tower Steve goes to the play room and knocks on the door. He has on a pair of skimpy male panties, his plug, the mag cuffs at each wrist and a collar a simple black one. It itches, and sits wrong but it does what a collar is meant to. Reminds him he is owned for now. He is safe in someone else’s care and he does not have to think about anything, not saving the world not being the captain not even Bucky just living in right now.

“You’re late Pet” the tall dark haired man said in a sharp tone. He was eye level in height with Steve but not as wide, he was in full leather pants and a harness over his shoulders. He was sitting on a padded bench reading over something. Steve walked to the middle of the room and sunk to his knees.

“Sir I'm sorry I forgot the cuffs you requested. I had to go back for them” He crawled to where Kyle was seated and sat back on his ankles. “I need. Sir I need something we have never done may I speak freely?”

Kyle reaches down and gently pulls Steve’s face up to look at him. “Steve if you need to talk before we start a scene you know that is always ok. Please tell me what you need and I will do what I can to give it to you my pet.”

“I need you to smack me in the face hard, more than one time. And…” he wanted to be called names, like Bucky had. It was a softer limit for Kyle. He did not do humiliation with Steve; pain, impact play, breath and orgasm control are all on the table, but humiliation was not Kyles thing. It was not like fucking Steve that was a hard limit both of them had. Kyle felt he was a pro Dom not a prostitute.

“Steve, spit it out” he used a more assertive tone. It made Steve shiver. “The worst I can do is decline, right?”

“I need to be called names; slut, whore, useless. I want to be made to feel small, helpless” saying it out loud made his dick hard. It made him miss Bucky also.

Kyle looked at his face, he was concerned. This was not normally how things went with this client. He was all praise and pain. “If you can tell me clearly why you want it; I will do what I can to fill that need for you Steve.” Steve sat onto his ass and looked up at the man. He was handsome and well-built he was not strong enough to force Steve to do anything he did not want to, but that was not the point. The illusion of force was enough to take Steve out of his head, make him float for a while. The pain reminded him he was alive. 

“Some things I can’t tell you Sir. Its classified, as you know, a lot of my life is. You have some clearance but not enough to know this. I can say that I had it before from someone I loved. He is not able or willing to be for me what I get from you. That was part of his and my game. I need it now.” He lowered his head waiting to be denied.

“Steve I can’t humiliate you that way. I want this to be good for you, but I don’t do that very well. I can if it’s a must for you, but you and I both know if my hearts not in it; it will not be convincing.” he hears Steve huff out a breath. He grabs his chin hard “Hay! None of that now! Earning a punishment and we have not even stated.” He shook his head “I was saying, the smacking, and making you feel helpless I can do that. I also may know someone who can help you with the humiliation need but not today.” Steve nods as best he can and smiles. It’s not perfect but it won’t ever be without Bucky,

He lets go of Steve’s chin and stands up. “Are you ready Steve?” he looks down at his Sub. 

“Yes Sir” Steve looks back down at the carpet.

“Good pet very good. So Tony was here to tell me of your tardiness and he left us a new toy to play with. Go to your chair and sit.” Steve crawls to his chair it is an articulated thing but they never move it out of two positions sitting and laying. He sits down with his arms crossed in his lap. The mag cuffs will attach to the chair when Kyle is ready to attach them. “your safe word?”

“Bucky” Steve says without thinking about it. That is a stab now. He has never needed it here, so he should be ok.

“Good Boy” Kyle gets an array of things from the cupboard on the far side. This is Tony’s play room and it is well stocked. Steve is allowed to use any of the items here. 

Blindfold. Cuffs, inflatable gag, ear plugs, rope? Steve watches as Kyle set out the items. Next to the chair. “Are you plugged?”

“Yes sir” Steve looks up to him but he has turned away from the chair. “Sir?” Kyle had walked back to the cabinet. He turns to look at Steve. And raises an eyebrow. There are rules and speaking out of turn is one of them. Steve smile sheepishly he knows what he is doing “the rope won’t hold me you know”

Kyle walks calmly back to the chair. “hands on the arm rest. NOW” Steve slid his arms to the metal and heard the cuffs engage. He looked up at his Dom “Your being a brat today pet” There was a loud crack as Kyle's hand hit his face from left to right. “Until I gag you every word you say will earn you another. Are we clear?” Steve nods. The sting is existed and he is getting hard just from that. “This rope will hold you however, it was Tony’s gift to you. It is woven adamantine and leather same as your reinforced non mag cuffs” he heads back to the far wall.

“Sir?” Steve says again grinning a huge smirk “Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the works I know it was short but I did not want to do an explicit scene with a OOC. I hope to have chap 3 up in the next week. Please feedback and kudos help feed the author! We live for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky got back to Steve’s place; set up the bugs quickly and got out just as fast. He didn’t want to risk running into Steve again. No more exploring, or even thinking beyond the task at hand. This is a mission nothing more. He let the ice run cold thought himself it was the only way he would get it done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever to get finished I rewrote 3 times. I am thinking there is one more chapter after this for this story but don't hold a girl too it! Hope you enjoy it.

Bucky got back to Steve’s place; set up the bugs quickly and got out just as fast. He didn’t want to risk running into Steve again. No more exploring, or even thinking beyond the task at hand. This is a mission nothing more. He let the ice run cold thought himself it was the only way he would get it done. Mission mode as he thought of it. He now, had other tasks to do today, ones he hadn’t been planning to do for a while. ‘count on Steve to fuck up my plans!’ The roof was a good hiding spot in the short term but he was going to need a safer place to be now. Steve knew he was in New York and he may start looking for him again. Bucky can’t risk being caught out in the open if Steve does. 

As he planted the bugs he ran though the list of options. Hydra had a safe house on long island and it would work as a base of operations if needed. It was some ways from Steve’s place; almost too far. He would need to set up cameras here if he used it. That would take more time and equipment than he has right now. So, staying close to here and getting the gear he may need to jump ship if it goes south would be his plan for now. He still needed a safer place though. ‘could run. Just take off. Its safest!’ thinking as he worked. “nope not an option! Sorry” he spoke to himself.

Right now, he needed to be quick. Bugs planted he took a moment to look at the rooftop perch from Steve’s windows. As he suspected there was little to hide him out there; if Steve bothered to look. ‘yep going to need to move’ he sighed ‘just not Long island pal’ He left Steve’s place in a hurry, but locked the door on his way out. Bucky climbed to the roof of Steve’s building waiting, watching for options from here. He watched the perch’s building for a while looking in the windows for an open unit. He was going to for go Long island for now. ‘too far’ he thought as he watched. 

It took him a few hours to find there were two open apartments on this side of that building. One was on a higher floor and not good for looking in on Steve. The other was lower down but the windows seemed higher up the walls. Without furniture, he would have to stand to watch Steve. ‘nothings easy here should have got cameras’ to himself. He looked at his watch and wondered. Where is Steve anyway? ‘you know where dumb ass’ then growled to himself.

There was a perfect apartment but it seemed to be occupied. He watched as the people moved around the apartment. They looked like a young couple, who seemed to be fighting. He watched the fight until they were no longer yelling and just being cold to each other; distant. ‘huh not everyone gets happy ever after I guess.’ Bucky sighed to himself he would use the empty unit that he needed to stand to watch ‘for now’. 

The ice was still a part of though; he was still in mission mode ‘could just move them out’ he thinks to himself coldly. He was seeing it as just part of this mission. The ice makes him hard and careless about other people. ‘They are collateral damage’. Bucky would move the whole of the world to protect the people he sees as his, but others don’t matter much in this headspace. ‘nope! not going to happen I am not a killer anymore!’ He is trying to shake himself out of mission mode warm the ice in his head. ‘then get over there and get set up’ he tells himself firmly. 

He skidders down the fire escape and heads back across the street. Climbing up to his rooftop perch to get all his gear and move back down to the apartment he previously saw was unoccupied. Bucky picked the lock and went in. ‘hay honey I’m home’ he laughed at himself and drops his gear down. There is nothing in this unit it is completely bare, and he was right about the windows too tall “fuck” There is a kitchen window it’s above the sink and so very small, and a small bedroom window that overlooked Steve’s place. Both would require standing or a tall chair to sit in. It will do he thinks as he looked out at the street below looking for Steve’s bike hoping he was home already. He should be home already but he’s not. ‘what the hell Steve? did he kill you?’ He busies himself with unpacking his gear and taking inventory of what he will need.

Three hours later Bucky sees Steve park his bike and head to the building he lives in. He is walking slowly and with a slight limp. His hair is sticking up all over and his face is red. The view from up here is not as good as it will be when Steve gets into his place. ‘you do not want to see this!’ he warns himself. ‘you know what’s coming! He was with that Dom for 6 hours man.’ Shaking his head to clear it. He looks back out to Steve’s place. He can do this!

It’s worse when Steve gets in and the light from the entry is over his head. His face is red and tear stained. ‘Told you’ He growls at himself. He watches Steve stand at his front door, he is swaying in the light and just standing there! ‘what the hell?’ It takes longer than it ever has, and when Steve does finally move into the apartment fully he is slow moving. He’s more dragging his body than moving it. It’s horrible to watch, ‘where was his caretaker someone to keep an eye on him! He could crash or umm Drop alone’ Bucky would never have left Steve this soft, he’s vulnerable like this! Steve takes the phone from his pocket and dials. 

“I'm home Tony,” He starts for the bedroom “I know I have rooms at the tower but I have to be here. I was fine drivin… yes I know my mental state after. I’m fine. Ya I know he didn’t want me to leave! Tell him I'm fine. I’ll call you later ok?” He nods and hangs up the phone. 

‘at least his friends seem to give two fucks. Unlike me’ He watches as Steve undresses; his body is amazing as always. He pulls his shirt off first. His front is covered in red angry lines. Across his nipples and down his abs. His wrists are bruised and chaffed. He runs his hands over them and smiles. He is teasing the pain prolonging it. ‘how much did it take to leave those’ Bucky wonders to himself remembering how hard it was to hurt Steve after Eriskin.  
Bucky is half hard in his jeans and shifts to adjust, but continues to examine the man’s chest and arms. He sees the ligature marks on his forearms and biceps as well as around his neck. Kyle tied him up to himself, ‘only thing that holds Steve down is his own strength’ He is getting harder seeing his ‘sigh not mine damn it!’ guy all marked up. When Steve turns to the dresser the sight is… it’s too much and Bucky sees red. There are long bloody lines down his back and running into his jeans. The ice he had been suppressing takes over in a split second. He is blown into full soldier mode without a way back. A snarl rips out of him as he grabs his burner phone he calls Steve and watches as the phone is answered. 

“Rogers” he answers kinda of slurred

“I see you let him hurt you pretty bad baby, I can still see the blood.” There is no thinking at this point just doing. He has to do this, he has to go see him, talking won’t be enough, he needs to touch to Steve and explore the hurt all over him. His body needs this too much to ignore now and though Bucky is worried about Steve. He is not Bucky at the moment and Winter’s sole job is to take care of Bucky. 

 

“Bucky?” Steve asks in a husky breath. He turns around in the room looking for the cameras. “Where are you?” 

“No No baby I'm not telling and I'm not Bucky. Just tell me was Kyle good to you? Did he make you feel like the slut you are?” Winters voice got cold and angry. He saw Steve as hurting him by going to Kyle for his needs. ‘No! Winter NO!’ Bucky was yelling in his head. “I know he didn’t I can see your still hard. Even though the jeans; take them off for me sugar. Let me see you.” He tried to be sweet sounding. Watching Steve’s apartment as he talked. 

“No!” Steve said in a firm tone. “I’m not in the right place to do this with you Buck. If you can see me then you know that.” Steve was fighting to keep the slur out of his voice but his words were drawn out.

‘That’s my baby. Good Stevie stand your ground!’ Bucky was warming up he could feel his control coming back. He just had to hold out a bit longer. He could be what Steve needed he just had to get his control back.

He heard himself growl at being told no “Steve! Take off your jeans NOW!” He heard the whine over the line in response as he watched Steve slip his jeans down his hips. He was still wearing the tiny panties he had on for Kyle. They hid nothing the marks were almost black here on his ass and legs. There was dried blood here too. “Good baby so good. Wow did he do a number on you sweetheart.” 

The sweet names Winter was using were out of place for him. It was Bucky regaining control slowly and then he would put Winter back in his box; he hoped. Only if Steve stood his ground and did not do anything else If he could keep himself here. “Bucky, I needed it to be you, I asked, and you denied me. So please come in now. I wanted this to be you, your marks all over me. Your hands on my body and your cock filling me in all my holes please, James, please, I need you!”

“Fuck no! Steive no!” Winter won Bucky could not stop now! He took one last look though the binoculars and broke the phone in his hand. ‘he fucks him! How could he do that?’ the ice poured over him as he made to leave. He went a full run at the door leaving the apartment and heading to Steve’s. ‘WINTER! NO!’ he was screaming in his head now. ‘I am not safe like this I need to calm down!’ there was no hope of that calm now! He needed to lay claim to what was his. This would be the last time anyone touched his Steve! ‘if you even think not mine I will…he IS mine. He wants it I want it! Fuck your calm down bullshit’

He still had his ear piece for the bugs in the apartment. He heard Steve call his name into the phone. “Bucky?” he sounded so lost, hopeless “Bucky please! don’t hang up!” He was begging into the phone. Then Bucky heard the phone hit the floor and a sob sound he knew Steve was crying. That sound pulled Winter up fast thawing his heart. It was not the physical claim Steve needed; though Winter believed Steve did and Winter knew Bucky did all Winter would ever think was ‘claim. Own. mine!’ Steve did not need that right now. What he needed was Bucky to have his shit together and though they were all Bucky in some way, the soldier was not the kind part of him. The after care and holding part of Bucky. He was the violence, the anger at what Bucky had been though. The survivor and the hate for the world; this was the part of himself, Bucky wanted nowhere near Steve. He was brutal, hard and cruel he knew Steve would love it, the pain winter could dole out but not now maybe not ever. Steve needed something else tonight and Bucky always gave Steve what he needed above all else. 

The door to Steve’s place was locked when Bucky got there, but he had tried to walk in anyhow. He took a few breaths to think how he wanted to do this. If he was able to be just this the care giver. The ice was still present but muted, it was warming fast. His baby needed him to not be mad or jealous. Steve needed him to be James, his rock with frim boundaries. ‘we can do that just this one time’ He lies to himself but that helps assuage Winter back into his box. He knocks on the door. ‘we can be what he needs this one time if you keep a calm head’ deep breath.

The door opens and Steve is standing there his jeans are back on and the door opens a crack. “We need to talk” is all Bucky says, in a hard but smooth tone. Steve nods and opens the door to let Bucky in. Bucky looks him over and the ice he pushed back starts to well up again. The marks are more vivid here in person. Blue and black blooming into purples as they healed. They were layered over yellows and greens that were almost gone. Kyle had hurt Steve and then came back some time later and did it again. There were belt lines on his shoulders and the rope burns on his neck and arms. Bucky reaches out touch Steve but thinks and looks to Steve’s face fresh tears run down his face. He nods and Bucky touches the parallel welts across the top of steves pecs. Steve does not move. He just looks at Bucky’s face and smiles at the contact. There is so much trust in Steve’s eyes even as the tears fall. The cane mark his is touching is the freshest markings. 

“I remember some of this” Bucky whispers. “doing this to you in the past. It’s my hardest memory to work with.” He hears Steve gasp as he presses harder on the end of the welt. He wants to hear it again that sound of pain from his baby. ‘no! we are not here for this! Not to hurt to hold to care after!’ He slowly runs his hands down the other marks on Steve’s chest. “I want to know what he does to you.” He presses hard on a purple spot near steves right arm. The ice is too hard to hold down all the way “Who is he to mark up my property?” Steve shakes his head to clear it. The pain from the previous part of the night still have his head foggy. He wants Bucky to touch him everywhere but not like this. He pulls away a bit.

“ ‘m not yours Bucky not right now” he finally says clearing his head a bit “you left, had a chance to claim me tonight, to keep me. You have known me all my life, you know what it does to me to wait too long for this. If you can’t be here give me what I want, what I need then I can’t be yours yet Buck. I want to! I want to fall at your feet. Kneel down and let you claim my body like you have so many times.” He looks at the floor. “you’re not there yet, and its ok but don’t lay a claim you wont keep. My heart can’t stand that right now” 

He is so good at putting Bucky in his place warming the cold that takes him over. “I. Steve. it’s not that I don’t want this…” He circles Steve’s body and pets the marks left by someone else. “I'm not the same. You know that. I shot you” he touches the small scars, “beat you, nearly killed you. I love you but I am a cruel man now. The safe part of me is missing; the part that knew when to stop hurting you. How to stop hurting you and I DO want to hurt you. To tear you apart and hear you scream and beg for mercy” he takes a few deep breaths. “I just can’t do that right now. I won’t stop it won’t be about you or us. It would just be sadism at its worst. I know that is not what you want or deserve. So, tell me what do you need from me right now, and I will do what I can to be that James for you. No claims no promises of tomorrow just right now.”

Steve runs through his hair what does he need. He wants Bucky to hurt him, to fuck him stupid and to stay, to recollar him! However, he is not naive enough ignore Bucky’s warnings. It’s not safe yet. “Stay the night? Hold me like you did after we played then; take care of me?” a small pause then “Fuck me?” the last words come out soft and quite breathy like an after thought. 

Bucky looks him over again as Steve is talking, rolling over the requests in his head to see how his mind will react. His baby is sweet to ask for what he wants. He is bolder then before, Stevie then would never have asked, just blushed and waited on Bucky. It makes him mad that Kyle or even Tony would let him leave when he is like this, uncared for but he can fix that. The last request comes out. He stands stock still! ‘fuck him after Kyle has been there?’ he worries as the cold clenches his heart. He can’t do that it would break him. He is not ready for everything sex is not out of the question, but how could Steve ask did he not just get that from someone else? He hears winter in his voice. “doll you know sloppy seconds ain’t my thing” it falls out of his mouth before he can stop it.

The look on Steve’s face was priceless, lost at first. then amused. then hurt. then understanding. “We don’t fuck Bucky. He is not a prostitute; he is a professional Dom with enough clearance to help me when I need it. It’s not a relationship its… “he sighs as he tries to explain this to Bucky not knowing how to get it right in his own poor brain. Fuck this he decides and fuck Bucky. This shit is not what he needs right now. He wants to float a bit longer to linger on the pain in his body, then eat and sleep. Let the feelings of his body wash his mind clear of the stresses he carries. “its personal and not your concern” he barks out. Its harsh but true. He told Bucky what he wants and needs. He feels aggravated and hurt. 

He sees it dawn on Bucky in an instant “You’re not his, either are you?” Bucky sees the realization on Steve’s face and Steve relaxes again. Bucky had this thing all wrong “I'm sorry Steve I did not understand. It thought he was, that you were his and it made me mad I did not know they came in professionals. I thought he was your lover”. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and rested his weight fully on his shoulders. Sagging down to hope Bucky had him like he did all those years ago. Bucky did and always would have him.

“No Bucky I can’t be anyone’s right now, but I need you tonight. Please tell me you will stay just for the night?” Bucky wraps his arms around Steve as Steve sobs a breath in. “Tell me I can have this; just for now?” he is nuzzling Bucky’s neck and kissing him softly along his shoulder. ‘he can have this. I can do this’ 

“Ya baby you can have me; for the night” the words melt the ice in Bucky, and for now he is safe to be with Steve. ‘but it won’t last you have needs too’ the voice says in his head ‘it won’t last’  
TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise smut next chapter... Please comments and kudos if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘take what his is offering damn it.’ The ice is creeping up his spine ‘no’ He keeps looking at Steve. “yes, I understand Bucky.” He smiles and nods but his face darkens a bit as he grins “Just know…I will want it someday. The pain, submission, your hurt all over me I am not afraid of your dark side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am sorry the world got in the way of updates I hope to it was worth the wait! This is raw and a stumbling of the Men tying to make it work after so long apart.
> 
> I am thinking there is one more chapter in this story. This one is full of fun pwp and a smattering of angst.

Strong arms wrap around Steve's back as he sinks into Bucky’s embrace. “Thank you, Buck,” He breaths into Bucky’s neck as he lets go of the last of the strain he was feeling. He had been carrying around a weight tied to his neck. It felt like the whole of humanity was resting on him. He knew the time with his pro would only take that weight away as long as he was there in the room with them. It always comes back almost as soon as he leaves. Now, here in this moment, he is free to just feel- feel the warmth of Bucky’s skin, free to hide in the strength of his lover’s arms. This is the after he missed desperately every time he was with Kyle. He could never give this side of himself to anyone other than the man holding him now. It was too personal.

“Baby,” as if reading his mind Bucky asks him “Why didn’t stay with your friends? Get the care you need after hard session?” Bucky was leading them to the sofa. “it’s not good to be alone after we know that from experience.” 

“I get what I need from him. I don’t want soft and loving; I want to hurt, to feel small, helpless. He is not there to love or care for me. I would have stayed with Tony and pepper but I…” He shrugged “I wanted to be here.” What Steve doesn’t say is he wanted to near to Bucky and Bucky was here. James could see it in his eyes.

“Steve after is just as important as during. Please promise me you won’t do this alone again!” He pulled Steve onto his lap and ran his hands over the larger man’s arms and back. Steve sighed as his hands ran over the sore spots left by another. He wanted more of the pain too, he knew it as Bucky’s hands caressed him softly, too softly. He wanted Bucky to hurt him like Kyle had.

Steve took a deep breath and tensed up he had to know where was this going. Bucky would nag at him and they would fight ending the night before it got started. “Can we not do this?” he started shaking and his breath quickened. Bucky was going to reject him again for cutting him off of his soap box, and run like he did last time. “I just want you,” Steve wiggled up until he was perched on Bucky's lap looking at him. Knees on either side of Bucky’s hips. He was hoping his bulk would hold Bucky there with him. Make him want this as much as Steve did. “I was told” he leans in and kisses Bucky’s collar bone though his shirt bites him not too hard but enough to show he wanted Bucky now! “I was told I can have you.” Bucky grips his biceps hard and pulls him away with a hard yank they were talking damn it. Steve quakes at the tug.

‘you want this! Feel him shutter as you direct him.’ Bucky shakes his head and Steve wilts visibly waiting for the words to go with the rejection he saw in Bucky’s movement. “Steve let’s get you cleaned up and into something warm huh?” he lets go of Steve’s arms and Steve lays back onto his chest, and starts kissing his neck again. Steve does not want to get clean he wants to get ruined. He is getting pushy about it, almost forceful. ‘he is testing your boundaries like he always did, you need this James! If you won’t I will!’ this time he is soft but frim “Steve!” Still Steve does not stop he pushes his hands up Bucky’s shirt to feel his chest and bites into his neck with a bit of force. A moan escapes Bucky’s lips but he chokes it off. ‘No! you won’t!’

“Steven” he drops his tone down to a lower register, and grabs Steve’s for arms and rips his hands from under his shirt. Bucky pulls Steve’s arms back enough to get at Steve’s wrists. They are still black and blue from the restraints. Bucky squeezes hard, he doesn’t want to hurt Steve but, Steve is leaving him no choice. He has to get thru to him it’s this or leave. Steve hisses from the pain, and grinds his erection into Bucky’s lap, then pushes back against Bucky’s thighs. He has not stopped the assault on Bucky’s neck. “Fuck” Bucky moans God he wants this! ‘not safe’ he warns, but he is close to giving in.

‘He is being the little brat we have always known. He is pushing for a punishment give it to him remind him you’re in control here!’ He shoves Steve back off his chest holding his writs. “I said… we are going to get you cleaned up and into something warm! You do understand me yes? This was not a request” to enforce the order he pushed Steve off his lap and onto the floor on his knees. 

Steve looks confused, honestly confused. “Sir?” He starts shaking again and looks to Bucky’s lap and then to the floor. His eyes are tearing up and his words are too quiet. “you don’t want this, do you?” He did not dare look up at Bucky’s face. He wanted Bucky from the time he knew how to use his dick. He would have been happy to be anything Bucky wanted him to be if he was honest with himself. The rejection stung now as it did the first time all those years ago. Before he and Bucky found comfort in each other. Before the war and the death and the loss. Steve feels the wetness on his eyes. 

‘aww he is already crying under you. I want to make him cry out I want to hurt him’ He shoves that down deep it can’t be this way. “Steve, honey I want you oh god I want you, but right now I want you warm and comfortable first. I want to clean you up and take care of you” He takes a few deep breaths tries to calm his body and mind. Yet the soldier thinks ‘ I want those marks to heal so I can lay fresh ones. My marks only Mine’ He again shakes the thoughts loose. “I can’t to play with you, it’s not safe; care and sex are ok for the night Stevie but you need to agree and stop pushing this or nothing is what will happen. I will leave to keep you safe. Do you understand?” he reaches down to pull Steve’s face up to his and looks for an answer. ‘that’s a lie there big boy you’re not going anywhere’ Steve nods “No baby I need to hear you say you say that understand me. Say it”

‘take what his is offering damn it.’ The ice is creeping up his spine ‘no’ He keeps looking at Steve. “yes, I understand Bucky.” He smiles and nods but his face darkens a bit as he grins “Just know…I will want it someday. The pain, submission, your hurt all over me I am not afraid of your dark side.” 

The growl that comes from Bucky’s throat was not stopped soon enough and he sees Steve’s face light up. Steve sees, His James, in that sound and in that second, he knows it’s there it was not lost. It warms him. “someday sugar” Bucky kisses Steve’s cheek and helps him to his feet. “now up we go; let’s get you to the shower first ok?” he leads them to Steve’s bathroom and turns the water on nice and hot. 

This is a nice size shower with two shower heads and a wide flat floor. The tub is not attached to the stall it is set to the side and it is huge as well. “Wonderful place baby now come on, out of the clothes” he looks at Steve who is standing waiting for the water to warm up. Bucky takes a moment and kisses him deeply; allowing all the want he feels for Steve to sear into his lips. He can’t be what Steve wants right now, but he can be something just as good. He was always good at loving Steve. 

He doesn’t want Steve to doubt he wants this wants him. “mmmm still taste so good, holy fuck I’ve missed you Steve. Now out of the jeans and those pretty panties I saw before!” Bucky is already striping off his gear as Steve stops and looks almost sheepish. It been a long-time sense he has seen all of Bucky naked. He leans into kiss Bucky again before he gets all the way out of his clothes. Steve is rubbing his chest against the tact vest Bucky has just undone. The buckles pull at the welts on Steve’s chest and he moans loudly into the kiss. He’s enjoying the pain its giving him; he wants more.

“Bucky! Buck! Holy hell your vest! God its rough feels…ohh soo” he kisses Bucky again. Pushing his abraded chest into Bucky’s “is it ok? The pain, oh god it’s so good, can I? is it too much?” He pulls back and looks at Bucky waiting for an answer. He is hardening in his jeans again, and wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck looking in his eyes. This is not about submission just pure pain and how his body reacts to it. 

“Ya its ok Steve. I want this to be about you, your needs and if I am not the one hurting you its fine. It just not safe for you if it’s me, ok?” Steve nods and rubs up against the vest again and his breath shudders. “have you eaten?” Bucky pulls away and resumes the clothing removal. Steve has still not take off his jeans. 

“A few bites ya; before I left Tony and Pepper had laid out food for us.” he watched as Bucky stripped out of his clothes. Steve had seen James Barns naked many times, and even after Azzano when he started putting on muscle mass but it never stops amazing him. Bucky has always had the perfect balance between healthy and muscle. Now he is a lot bulkier and still keeps a lithe look to him. The lines of his legs are raw power, pure and simple, and his arms oh fuck his arms. “you could do some damage with that.” Steve looks to Bucky’s left arm. The words come out of his mouth before he thinks though what he is saying. Looks down at the floor after the words falls out and worries he fucked up.

 

“You would know huh pal?” Bucky smiles at him. “Now are you going to take off your clothes or am I going to have to rip them off you with it?” He laughs as that stalls Steve’s brain the thought of all that power tearing him bare. 

“I'm going to but I need you to not get mad when I do. There is,” he pauses “he did a lot of damage on my ass and I have not cleaned up yet. Are you sure its ok? There might be a bit of dried blood” 

“I will be fine. Just let’s get on with it huh?” He lets his face relax and stays as open. Bucky standing there naked as the day he was born and waiting. It was getting cold outside of the water. 

Steve slowly dropped the jeans off his hips and was left standing in the itty-bitty briefs he had on. Bucky did not see a lot of damage from the front but he wanted to see everything, he spun his finger in the air indicating Steve to turn around. “slowly baby show me what you needed that I couldn’t give you; let me see it”

Steve stepped out of the jeans and spun slowly Bucky's eyes got wide and watched. There were deep welts that still had dried blood on them. They had closed but Bucky could see how hard the blow landed. There were wide set parallel bruises on his thighs and up under the panties. The ropes had left hard marks where he had pulled at them trying to get loose. ‘you was worried we would do too much! I wonder did he beg for more?’ his mind was icing over 

‘No No’ Bucky kept trying to touch; then moving away. The war in his head was still raging on. He needed to look away for a bit to thaw the ice. Steve was amazing looking covered in welts, rope burn and bruises. How much of the damage had he missed seeing due to Steve’s healing? ‘a lot pal he was there for hours and hours.!’ 

Steve watched as Bucky took stock of the wounds and marks. He watched Bucky’s eyes darken and his pink tongue lick his lips. Bucky did not touch him but that was a near thing. He did not say a word; he just turned back to the shower and took a deep breath. “Buck?” Steve stepped forward and touched Bucky's flesh shoulder. “Are you ok?” he was worried about hurting his friend mentally.

The touch was like a blaze of ice that flashed over Bucky. “mine” he spat out and spun fast grabbed Steve by the neck shoving him hard onto the bathroom wall. He licked over Steve’s hot lips as Steve let out a gasp from the sudden movements. “Bucky?! Calm down YOU don’t want this right now. You said so.” Steve meant the words to remind Bucky, not to stop him. He wanted to warn Bucky of what he had said, but Steve’s body betrayed him. Steve wanted this. He was hard as stone and his breathing had hitched as he allowed the kiss to consume him. He made no physical moves to stop Bucky from what he was doing. God in heaven did Steve want this.

Bucky groaned deeply, without moving his hand from Steve’s neck he broke the kiss and bit hard into the meat of Steve’s left shoulder. The moan that Steve let out was obscene at best. Bucky bit, and worried the flesh there until he tasted the slightest bit of blood. He didn’t do it to make Steve bleed but to leave a mark as dark as the others on Steve’s perfect alabaster body. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s head to keep him in place as he kept biting. “I want this Bucky I want you. Any way I can have you.” Bucky let go of his neck and looked up at him. Buck licked the small amount of blood from his lips surged up and kissed Steve hard. Steve could taste the iron in Bucky’s mouth from the bite. He kissed and sucked on Bucky’s mouth until he had to pull back to breath. “oh, oh fuck Bucky that is the hottest thing. I…” he was cut off by Bucky pulling back hard and out of his grip. ‘Finally! Mine!’

“No! Steve shit! I’m sorry I lost it for a minute. Your right. Not safe. Sorry" He stumbled back to the shower but not taking his eyes off Steve or the mark he left. He felt smug and happy though. ‘mine!’ it was enough for now. He saw the moment Steve broke; the look in his eyes was nothing short of feral and lust.

“Oh! fuck that!” Steve surged into him pushing him into the shower panties and all right under the hot water kissing him hard, all teeth and hard pressed lips. “No! no sorry, just… please, Buck I need this please” He had shoved Bucky up against the shower wall, and pinning him there for a moment until Bucky got with the fucking program kissing back and grabbing at Steve’s hips to pull him in closer. Bucky had never really seen Steve so pushy so vocal in his wants. It was the sexiest most primal thing he had ever witnessed and it was his Stevie doing it! ‘you are so fucked now pal’ he rolled his eyes as the voice in his head. 

As Steve pulled away and looked over Bucky’s face. There was not a hint of worry in the way Steve was looking at him there was need and naked desire. In that moment Steve looked like all Bucky’s wettest dreams and most of his favorite memories too. Bucky watched Steve’s face, just a moment longer making sure. Still no apprehension no concern for his own safety. Bucky groaned and flipped them around pinning Steve hard to the wall he had just be tossed into ‘that’s going to leave a dent’. He gave no fucks. “Ok Stevie this is how you want it? Hmm to be taken apart and used? Is that what you need?” pinning him across his collar bone and shoulders with his metal forearm. Steve’s head hit the wall hard with a loud thunk. 

Bucky pushed harder pinning him there, Steve nodded and licked his lips, as Bucky was moaning and kissing over his jaw and neck. Steve had no ability to kiss Bucky's back so he leaned his head back to grant His James room to continue the onslaught. Steve tried to run his hands over Bucky’s body, tried rolling his hips to get some kind of friction, but Bucky snapped his hand to Steve’s hip stilled him. “No you don’t punk, you wanted it rough, you are not in control here. You ignored my warnings. Now baby, now we are going to do this my way. So, keep your hands at your sides and your ass still” He squeezed hard on Steve’s hip to prove his point. Steves eyes rolled back into his head and keened as Bucky slid the metal arm up higher and pinned Steve’s neck, just under his chin, to the wall. it was not enough to cut off air just hold him still again.

“Yes James” is all Steve said as Bucky bit hard on the welt just above Steve’s right nipple. Steve yelled out at the pain with it sliding into a moan toward the end. He kept glancing up at Steve’s face; looking for any sign he was not doing what Steve really wanted. He worried ‘what happens I go too far.?’ He kept watch and worried ‘nah look at that face he wants this just keep your eyes open.’ His internal voice was right, and he was in control of himself completely his mind was shaper than it had been in a while. He could stop if this was not ok with Steve. 

“Oh fuck James; ya there… harder! come on I'm not made of glass” Steve tried to grind his hips again and whined when he found himself immobile. Bucky bit into him harder into the soft flesh of steves pec and like the bite on his shoulder he tasted blood. Another scream erupted from Steve at the pain. He was shoving back onto the wall in a circular humping motion. His cock was hard and he was half moaning half screaming “God you’re goin’ to feel so much better please . Bu. James! fuck me. come on!” 

At that Bucky stopped cold and looked somewhat lost. “Feel better?” He pulled his face away from Steve’s chest, glared and spat out “What the hell does that mean Stevie?” Steve did not answer him. He just stared at Bucky and bit his lip like he had not meant to say that. Then Steve’s eyes rolled up as Bucky grabbed him by the hair, and shoved him into the wall harder than before. “ Answer me or so help me Stevie…Better than what? Him?” Bucky was getting mad a hairs breath from solider mode. Not a good place to be ‘No! Breath! Let him explain’

Steve took a few deep breaths He was shaking, but not with fear, he wanted Bucky’s anger as much as his body. He wanted to show him it was ok for them to do this. The hand in his hair was delicious and the way Bucky’s voice got possessive. Oh it did things to Steve’s body that God himself would lack words to explain.

“I'm wearing a plug.” He finally breaths out but gasping as he does. Ass bouncing as he shoved back into the wall. Bucky let go of his hair steps back and stares at him. Takes another step back to look over Steve. There was no evidence of Kyle fucking him. No finger marks or cum on his body. Steve just stood in the water stream still breathless from attention he watched Bucky’s face something had changed he could see it but not sure what it was. 

Steve closed his eyes and opened them still confused. “What’s wrong?” he pushes off the wall to grab at Bucky again, but Bucky side steps his grab. Yanks the arm Steve reached out to him spun them around again and wrenched it up behind Steve’s back and up between his shoulder blades. “Bucky” Steve gasps still breathy but more of a grunt. Bucky had yanked hard on his arm and it hurt and was not normal part of their play. “James” he corrects. “Let me explain.” 

“You said he don’t fuck you! Do you think splitting hairs with me over what he fucks you with is wise Steve?” the ice kept pushing him. He was becoming rage and hurt again. “I warned you I am dangerous! Why can’t you listen?” 

‘He’s a goddamn Liar!’ His mind screamed out ‘No wait this was Steve he does not lie!’ He needed to stop himself, but he was hurt, and Winter was pissed. How could Steve lie to him? “You don’t think you should have told me HE pushed something into that tight ass? You never thought that it may have been smart to warn me?” He smacked Steve’s ass hard a few times and listened to Steve whimper and whine. Steve kept trying to speak but failing. He ripped the panties right off Steve’s body ‘hurt him he hurt you’ James leaned in very close to Steve’s ear pressing the whole of their bodies together. “Why you did NOT tell me before that you had something in this pretty little ass of yours?” he pushed hard on Steve’s arm into his back and smacked against one of the still violet marks on Steve’s ass. 

“I put it in myself and and …” he whined at the smack and the pain now blooming in his arm. He realized he may have to stop this Bucky might hurt him. “and you did not ask!” He was in full blown sass mode. “You said we were sex and comfort. Remember? James please you are harming me!” His use of the name, his reminding Bucky what they talked about thawed the ice a bit. That he was harming Steve and not in a way Steve wanted was worse. Steve had not lied and it was ok. He was ok. 

He was not going to hurt Steve more than Steve wanted him to, He let go of Steve’s arm and rubbed the bicep and shoulder. He is letting his hands roam till they finally ran over the curve of his ass teasing the plug a bit. “Sorry Steve if you want to stop tell me; I will stop we can go back or I can leave”.

“I want it, all of it. I want you to hurt me, humiliate me, fuck me. Be mine or better let me be yours” Steve said rocking back onto the hand that His James had been toying at the plug with. “Don’t leave me like this though” Bucky took a few seconds to asses if he was ok. The ice passed it was did not have a hold on him now so it was safe for now. He had to make sure Steve knew it was past the safe level of play he was used to with Kyle or others. 

“Fuck it” He said grabbing Steve by the hair grinding him into the wall hard. “You want this?” he dropped his voice low to almost a whisper as he purred into Steve’s ear “I keep warning you and warning you. Did you not get enough tonight from him hmm are you that needy? I could have snapped your arm there, or broken your nose right now. Are you so unthinking you don’t care if I cause you damage?” 

“YES Damn it Bucky how many times I gotta tell you! I this with you! Steve said though gritted teeth as he was shoved hard into the shower wall by his hair, his cock was smashed painfully up against the wall at an awkward angle. He finally felt truly helpless again. “My James”

“You got me baby.” He spun Steve around again to face him; holding him up by his hair. “This is how we are going to do this. First you’re going to get down and suck me off like I want; let me fuck your throat for as long as I want. Then we are goin’ to get you all nice and clean. IF you suck me the way you know I like so very much and do it perfectly. I will pull that plug your ass and eat you until my face is numb and you’re a crying mess. Any questions?” 

Steve shook his head and moaned as Bucky shoved him down to the floor of the shower letting go of his hair. Steve looked at Bucky’s cock then up to his face just for a minute and smile. “James? May I?” He did not look away from his target. He wanted that in him form the moment he had seen Bucky standing in his apartment today. He would be damned if he was not getting it now. He knew all the tricks that got His James going. Asking sweetly was one of them.

Licking his lips was another. “Ya, ya baby seeing as you asked so nicely you can have it.” Steve surged forward and garbed James hips to hold himself upright. He sucked Bucky’s dick into his mouth and licked around the head to tease a bit. “fuck! Mmmhm baby. Just like that. God the mouth on you. My little punk” Steve shoved his face farther down the shaft as he felt Bucky’s metal had gently rest on the back of his skull just above his neck. He tipped his face up just a fraction it meant he had a harder time getting Bucky in deep, but it gave Bucky a better view. He closed his eyes and savored the moment. “I could watch this all fucking day. Open your eyes I want to see you.” Steve did as he was told and Bucky smiled at him. He let his warm right-hand caress Steve’s cheek as he enjoyed the feeling of Steve sucking him off. “Mine” was all he could say as he felt the head of his cock hit the soft skin of Steve’s throat. 

“You want that don’t you sugar. Want me to bury by cock down into you till you are choking on it?” That thought caused the ice in his gut to well up a bit. The want to hurt this man. His mind gave him a memory of a much smaller Steve kneeling just like this and Bucky giving him no mercy just using his mouth like his own personal fuck toy. The look on Steve’s face when right to Bucky’s dick. The memory melted the ice more, but he needed to back off a bit or this was going to be too short. He wanted to be more for Steve right now. 

Steve moaned and tried to nod and closed his eyes. The left hand holding him tightened as Bucky stepped away from him; taking Steve’s prize with him. “No! James please I want it!” he was trying to lean closer to take back what he wanted. He looked back to Bucky’s face to see a familiar evil smirk. “fuck” he knew what trap he had fallen into by that look on Bucky’s face. He was in for it now. He had pulled forward; trying to take what he was not being given knowing what His James would do to him for it. 

A hard smack to the face from James right hard made Steve eyes cross for a second as he spread his legs farther apart to add weight to the pull of his hair. “Sir?” he knew this game; they had played it before so many times. He wondered if James still knew it. Steve would act out to get punished and James would hurt him. Steve wondered before, if pushing Bucky would really, make him leave or would it bring back what Steve wanted for them. 

“You will enjoy what I want you to have; when I am fucking ready for you to have it.” Yep Bucky remembered and it looked like Steve was going to get what he wanted. His face stung and Bucky gripped his hair hard. “Open your mouth up wide for me. Keep it open don’t close it just be a a fuck hole for me can you manage that?” He did not wait for Steve to answer; he just shoved his cock in hard all the way back till Steve was held against his balls and pelvis. “and keep your eyes open, you close them and I will smack your face each time . You keep them open the whole time and you will get the reward I promised.” Bucky began to fuck his face in earnest now moaning as he did. “mmmhmm god so good. Oh Steve god I missed this. That’s a good boy loosen that throat for me. ah ah ya.” He felt the air cut off as the head of Bucky’s dick lodged passed the air ways in his neck. Bucky stopped moving and just held him there. He shuttered as the seconds ticked by. “Swallow it. Come on slut work that head with your fucking throat. That’s what you wanted from me huh? To use you? He can hurt you but I fucking own you huh baby?” He was swallowing as much as he could, tears started but were washed away buy the water as fast as they came. “You can do better than that weak shit come on; you want air and I want to watch my cum fill your throat.” He shoved in harder sliding his hand over Steve’s neck rubbing his cock holding his face in his metal hand. Steve took his hands off Bucky’s hips to let them rest at his side. “No put them back I need them to ground me. keep me here with you. Don’t want the ice to take me.” 

Steve nodded as best he could and slid his hands back up Bucky’s leg. “Perfect! Start sucking.” Steve was reaching a hard need to breath He tried to pull back to dislodge Bucky’s cock. It did not help he just thrusts in farther. He could tap out he knew it Bucky was still himself, and he would let him up. He didn’t want to do that. He was enjoying being lost in the feelings of his body. He was being where Bucky wanted him, and where he else he wanted to be. He closed his eyes knowing it would make Bucky pull back to smack him for it. “No keep them open.” He pulled off and another hard smack hit Steve’s face. He gulped in a huge pull of air and reopened his eyes. He was coughing hard and gasping like a fish.

“Steve?” Bucky looked down at him, he was checking in, his voice was worried a bit. He had not let go of his chin or his head. They had no formal setting never did have but Bucky knew he should have checked in before. Steve looked up at him and smiled; he felt safe to continue “You know I have you right Stevie? If you need out its ok to tell me I'm not going to leave now.” Steve nodded and reopened his mouth wide. 

Bucky waited a few breaths; pulling at his own cock keeping himself close to the edge while he checked in. When he was sure it was ok to keep going he pushed his cock deep into Steve’s waiting mouth. This time allowing some breath in every few shoves. “oh. Oh. fuck that’s a good ‘M going to fill that filthy mouth of yours baby! You ready?” Steve blinked at him and made the most indecent noise. “Not that I give a fuck if your not” He yanked Steve’s face all the way down his cock and rocked into his throat. 

His cum poured out of him so much he felt his abdomen clench. He was so deep all Steve really had to do was relax and let it slide down. “So good baby boy so good” Bucky pulled back and let Steve suckle on his dick for a minute as he let go of his head. Bucky was shaking a bit with after going half-mast; Steve let his dick fall away wiped him mouth with the back of his hand and looked on proudly at what he had done to His James. 

“Stand up” Bucky ordered as he regained his composure. Steve stood gracefully and smiled. “That was almost perfect. Do you think you earned a reward though?” Steve shook his head. He knew the eye closing was going to cost him his reward it was worth it. He loved the way his face stung from the smack and that he found a way to get what he needed without leaving the scene “What did you do that you think cost you your reward?” Bucky was washing himself down as he spoke to Steve. Quickly with a mechanical efficiency that Steve was not even sure Bucky knew he was doing it. 

“Let me wash you James, and I closed my eyes. You ordered me to keep them open but.” He looked down a bit worried if he told Bucky why he did it would startle him out of wanting to continue. It would reinforce his thoughts that he was dangerous. “James please?”

He handed Steve the soap bar and wash cloth and stood very still as Steve took over washing. “Tell me why did you close them?” He was stern in his voice.

Steve sighed “I needed to” he finished one leg and ran his hand between them to move to the other. “breath. I was out of air and when I pulled back to breath you followed me.” He heaved in again then out. The washing was enjoyable like its own reward. “I did not want to worry you ‘bout it so I didn’t want to tap out.” He got down to Bucky’s feet and stayed kneeling there almost in supplication. He kept quiet his face just a few inches from Bucky’s feet. He really was at peace like this. He knew it was as much on him to communicate as the Dom. He failed there too.

“Stevie please stand up.” He looked up first and saw no worry in Bucky’s face so he stood. “You need to tell me, always when we are like this, if you are in need something or if something ain’t right. I have to trust you to talk to me, to tell me, you are in discomfort in any way again ok?” he was soft in his words. He knew getting mad would not get through to Steve when he was like this. He put on his best disappointed James look and kept talking Steve looked down at the tiles. “When I have you it means I trust you the way you trust me. It’s give and take you know that; you know me. It would never have been ok, not then and defiantly not now.” He kissed Steve sloppy and open just to show him he was not mad and mistake was not going to end this for them. “Was there anything else you did to not earn a reward?” His baby’s eyes were all droopy and glossy. He was so amazing like this.

“No James I was good” He smiled.

Bucky grabbed him and spun him so he was facing the shower spay and washed him from his hair to the bottoms of his feet. Touched every part of His Steve. Kissed his legs “Mine” and his hips “Mine” every mark he could find on Steve he kissed or nipped reclaiming him as his own. By the time he got to standing again Steve cock was a dolling mess and Steve had to hold onto the wall to stay standing. “rinse off” Bucky stepped out of the shower first and grabbed the towels to dry them off Steve stumbled a bit. “we are going to go to your bed I’m going to hook your sore wrists into cuffs and to the frame of the bed, and then I am going to enjoy tasting that ass until you beg me to stop.” He smacked Steve’s ass hard with his right hand and marched them to the bedroom.

Steve nodded hard losing words for the moment. They come into Steve’s room and Bucky sat Steve on the bed going to his closet and getting out the soft cuffs he found there. He knew these would not hold Steve if he pulled them. He guessed that was not the point. More to keep him arms out of play. “Lay on your belly arms up.” Steve did as he was told slowly he was pliant now. Bucky hooked him into the cuffs and then though the iron bed posts. “if you need out clap ya?” Bucky kneeled behind him and lifted his hips up so Steve had his knees under him and spread wide. His chest was flat to the bed. The plug was still wedged in his ass. “See my sluts already open for me. I love you like this. I would keep you this way all the time you know!” He wiggled the plug a bit and got a series of Ah’s and Oh’s from Steve. 

“James oh fuck ya I want to always be ready for you to use me, however you want me” James pulled the rather impressive plug to its widest and Steve wiggled and yelped. “ow.. mother of god it hurts. James please!” Bucky licked the stretched muscle of Steve rim and pushed it back in until it sank to the much thinner neck. 

“Hurts huh? You know I am bigger than this, right? If I fuck you again it’s going to tear that ass hole to ribbons. He pulled the plug again to that wide spot. Twisting it around bouncing it in a bit and out but never giving in to allow Steve to adjust.” Steve wailed and begged him to fuck him, and Bucky damn near came from that sound alone. He dove back in licking around the plug and digging into the purple marks on Steve thighs. “That’s it baby scream for me. I love that sound!” He kept licking and the wailing became moans as he pulled the plug free of Steve’s body. And watched as his ass tried to close up and clench down. He flicked his metal fingers hard onto steves puffy hole and Steve screamed as if he had been stabbed and bucked up hard. He was twisting to get loose but not pulling at the cuffs. He could not escape Bucky’s grasp. “aww there is the little man I loved to hurt. Tell me you love this baby that you want more! Or I will stop and leave you here all pinned down.” He drove two of his metal fingers in hard, with the only lube that was there from the plug. 

“James please Ow Fuck harder ple.. ahh ya there fuck! hurt me please. Need it so much Gah!” he was just babbling pleas and whining as James licked and sucked on his rim and balls while his left hand tore into his lover’s body adding a third finger and spreading them out. The best part of that hand is it never got tired. “I need to cum can… James? I please!” 

“Cum as much as you want to sugar. That hand aint going anywhere.” He added a forth finger and bit Steve’s thigh hard and Steve came screaming his name. Over sensitive he tried to pull away again. James reached up and undid the cuffs. Letting Steve lay out as he gently pulled two of the fingers out of Steve’s ass. He laid down next to Steve and wrapped them in the blanket at the foot of the bed. 

“Stay?” Bucky knew it was more than a request for the night 

“Sleep Steve I will be here in the morning we will talk then ok” He waited until Steve’s breathing calmed down. Got up getting them cleaned up and settled into bed. He would not sleep tonight. He had Steve and needed to keep him safe. ‘safe from us’ that thought came and left quickly. ‘too late for that pal’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a long one and porn!!! Who does not like porn.  
> Please comments and Kudos are pleasure in life! Let me know how I did and what could have been better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Morning darlin’” was all Bucky said as he wrapped Steve in his arms. “Told you I would stay. You look surprised; doubting me already Stevie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post I got caught up in another work. I am back on track here. I hope you enjoy it~  
> I have no beta all mistakes are my own.

Steve wakes up with the sun pouring in, it is late in the morning or early afternoon and he is in no way ready to get moving. He told shield and Tony to Fuck off for a few days; the world would spin on without him. He texted Sam and said the same thing. He felt good as he rolled over into a solid wall of a man.

“Morning darlin’” was all Bucky said as he wrapped Steve in his arms. “Told you I would stay. You look surprised; doubting me already Stevie?” 

“No, I just figured I would wake up and you would be gone. Like it was some kind a fucked up after sex sex dream or something.” He laid his cheek next to Bucky’s heart and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist.

“Nah, wasn’t a dream but we do need to get up. You need breakfast damn stomach has been talking all morning. I have things I gotta take care of today and we have a talk that needs to be had.” 

“I don’t want to ‘talk’” he put in air quotes “if that talk is the one where you tell me you’re not safe for me to be around and are leaving for my own good or some other Bull” Steve tries to roll away from Bucky but he is held fast by Bucky’s unforgiving metal arm.

“Steve we need to communicate better, I'm not a talking about my feelings kinda fella you know that, and its not about that. It is about your safety, and what can be done to keep you safe. I don’t want an issue like last night in the shower to happen again! I never said it was about me leaving but you can make that happen if you keep this up.” He was booking no argument and did not stop to let Steve talk. 

“I am not the same you are aware; I have told you many times in the last day. Hell, Stevie I beat the fuck out of you and filled you with new holes that has to mean something to you!! You have stars in your eyes when it comes to me and we gotta talk about this, or I may have to leave. There are things about me you don’t know fuck things you may never have known.” Bucky was getting agitated but he would not let go of Steve. “I love you and I know I have never said it but I am saying it now. I love you enough to push this. So please tell me we can talk this out, or tell me we can’t and I’ll go.” 

‘ya right pal we know your not going anywhere! He may think your gone but your sorry ass will be watching him just like always!’ 

“Bucky…” Steve pulls him in tighter “you’re not going anywhere I got you now and I'm not letting go. We can talk as long as you are aware I have needs that have to be met with or without you. I love you too and want you here so let’s get some breakfast, and take care of what you need to do and get this over with.”

“Um you can’t come with me for the things I gotta do honey, I'm pretty sure you would scare the people I am meeting away. I’ll be back before dinner though.” He kisses Steve gently and rolls off the bed. “I'm going to get a shower if your cooking!” Steve looks like he’s going to argue with Bucky but just sighs loudly as Bucky leans in to kiss the top of his head.

“Ya Buck all cook.” Steve stays laying on the bed watching as Bucky walks naked into the bathroom. He means to get up and start his day, but he lays there for a few more moments enjoying the warmth of the morning. He sees him cell and thinks he better check make sure the world is not ending, and see there are four texts from Kyle and a phone call. “fuck” He rolls over and calls Kyle. He forgot he check in, and it’s a hard rule for leaving before he is fully up. 

The phone rings a few times. “Hay Kyle! Sorry about last night I'm good.” Steve is holding his phone to his ear and dragging his ass out of bed. He is still sore but happy. He grabs a T shirt and some boxers and heads for the kitchen to cook.

“Steve, you know my conditions, I let you leave cause you said you were staying with Miss Potts and Tony.” He sounds mad honestly. “I don’t like to let my subs leave like that, but I know you are not physically like other subs so I agreed! I trusted you to follow the rules and I get no texts or calls? We are going to need to address this with our next session” 

“I know Kyle I'm sorry” Steve does not hear the water shut off. “Look I am not sure when I will need another session. Things have changed for me things I can’t talk about ‘m sorry for not checking in”

“You meet someone after last night session?” he asked calmly

“Ya I did but it’s not important right now. I respect you and your rules I do…” Bucky was standing behind him and snorted. Steve spun fast and looked like a kid who just got caught in a lie. Bucky raised his eyebrow. “No really its ok I gotta go Kyle. I’ll call you if I need you or have Tony contact you.” 

“Be careful ok you are one of my favorite clients I don’t want to see you hurt” Kyle disconnects the line after.

Steve looks over at Bucky he looks cold or empty. “Could not wait to call your Other man?!” He spat out. It was cruel but the winter soldier did not care. How could he call Bucky unimportant? It was like an icicle to the heart. “I hope he has a lot of time for you now Steve cause I have to go.”

“Bucky no wait.” Steve reaches the doorway he is standing in in one large stride and grabs Bucky's flesh arm. 

‘Big mistake buddy’ Winter thinks as he goes to yank free bringing his metal hand up to wrap it around Steve’s neck. “Don’t touch me! You could not wait huh? We are still here and you had to call him?” He choked harder with his hand and lifted Steve to his toes. “ I never knew you to be greedy Steve! But do you even care ‘bout him? Or is this all a lie?”   
Steve’s face looks lost. 

‘Put him down Winter! Now!’ Bucky is screaming in his head. He can’t see this again. ‘No James he did this to us. he hurt you I can feel it too. He has to pay!’ Bucky is distracted with the fight raging in his head and his grip lessens enough so Steve kicks his knee hard causing him to drop Steve. It allows Bucky time to regain control.

“Why would I care about Kyle he is a Pro I told you that!” He is bent over gasping holding his neck and glaring. “What the holy hell Bucky?”

“I… He was not talking about Kyle.” He wanted to throw up, and hold on to Steve and shatter apart. He needed to leave “I’m sorry Steve I tried to tell you I’m safe.”

“Start talking Buck.” Steve stood up and headed for the living room. “I need to know what the hell is going on.”

Bucky just sighs and follows him. They sit facing each other and Steve neck is turning a violent blue and red from the metal finger prints. “I'm sorry Steve I am. I never should have come here. I know that but I’m human and I needed you. Hydra really did a number on me, and to keep the part of me that was human safe to keep James Barnes intact I buried him so deep in my subconscious that they thought he was gone.” Bucky keeps looking at the injury to Steve’s neck. This is not how he wanted Steve to know. 

“After the carriers when you saved me I found that part of me the James Barnes from before. Mover over you did and he came into the soldier’s mind more and more after.” He started ringing his hands and fussing at the leg of his pants. “I found it easier to survive as the winter solider then as James. I was out my time as James sacred if I’m honest. At first there were two separate minds in here” he taps his head. 

“His mind ‘winter’ and me; I have all his skills but all his anger too. I remember all the things we did and how they hurt me. I know we are not two separate people and it is getting easier. Over the last year I have been more James than Winter. I can’t stand the fear and coldness it takes to be him. The pure fury and desire to lash out but that was always part of me. I lived in fear before the war also. I was able to do horrible things then too, but for the right reasons. To protect the people, I loved.” He reached out and took steves hand. “I loved you then too, I worried you would not have me. I thought you were not that way or worse you were, and they would kill one of us for it. So much fear for me.”

Steve took his hand and kissed the back of it as he kept talking. “Now I hear his as the voice in my head like he is the part of me hidden away. It sounds crazy and maybe it is, but find myself slipping into him when stressed or in times of fear or pain.” He looks away from Steve. He can’t look him in the eye yet he is not done and wont get done if he sinks into those eyes. “Slipping as they called it happened a few times in the past the other way; where ‘Bucky’ would break out and exhibit some kind of myself. Normally something triggerin’ it “

‘like the time with that blond they sent me to kill; you thought it was him. Fucked him stupid first remember? You called him Stevie as you filled him full of cum. It did not take much to snap his pretty little neck, did it?’ 

Bucky yanked his hand away hard and kept talking. “Like being here in new York or seeing a newspaper about the howlies.” He laughs out loud “They found me one time eating pizza till I threw up not that it took much; food does it now days. Once crying holding a magazine about your death.” He snorts “Blows to the back of the head and what felt like an hour in the chair fixed it normally.”

“Buck..” Steve tries but Bucky holds up a hand to stop him.

“What I am saying here Steve is that the James Barnes you know and trusted is gone. I am someone new. There is an ice left in me from years of cryo chambers, recalibrations, beatings and worse.”  
‘ya like gang rapes and broken bones worse. Oh god don’t puke!’ Bucky’s whole body shutters at the memory of the last time Hydra tied him into the gyno chair face down and left him out to be used as a cum dump. He turns green and shakes. It takes more than a moment to recover.

“I am able to kill a man without thinking about it; without remorse. I can and have hurt those I love for what would seem like no reason. Like this morning I wanted you to explain, but it hurt that we just got out of bed and you called him right off. You can’t trust me like you did, but I do remember some of our times together, the large events are there. However, I’m stronger and faster than I was then even after Azzano.”

He puts his human hand palm up between them and looks at Steve. There is no pity in his eyes, no feeling sorry for Bucky ‘thank god I would punch in his face’ just that damn smug look like he knows something Bucky is missing.

“May I speak now Buck?” He asks calmly. Taking Bucky’s hand and interlacing their fingers.

“Ya I am done. Pretty sure that was all just word vomit to get it out. Please ask me anything I will tell you what you want to know. No lying whatever you need or want to know.”

“OK you did give me a lot to deal with all at one time, but I am ok with that. I want to remind you that you were always larger, faster stronger than I was before the war. You had 60 lbs on me not all muscle mass like now but still, and 6 in in height. You loved to throw me around and use me like a rag doll.” Steve is not looking away either he is proud of what is saying reliving it makes him happy “You said one time that you did not need rope to keep me in place you could do it with one finger. You were right. I was not scared of you then; I am not scared of you now. I am not sure how to deal with the double you thing in your head but I am sure people I know can help. I want you to stay I want you to be with me the way we were. We can work up to it if you need to but Please Bucky don’t run again. You said you needed me, let me be the strong one for once.” 

“I can’t promise Steve, but I can try. I will need a promise from you though, if you are ever scared of or hurt by me in a way we don’t agree on beforehand, you will stop me. I don’t want to hurt you like that” He gestures at Steve’s neck.

‘Oh but you do. so very much, just tell him you want to see him bleed. To make him scream and cry and beg. Come on pal I know you remember that little brat under our hands. Tell him’  
“I can do that to the best of my ability, my restraints are made to hold me I like the struggle” he winks at Bucky “I always did is this all we needed to talk about?”

Bucky shakes his head. “There are other questions I have things I need to know to adjust to you as oyu are, and not the punk I remember” He leans into Steve not too far from his face. “Now punk I gotta get dressed are you cooking or am I”

“I’ll show you cooking!” Steve leans into Bucky and kisses him hard no fear or resistance. He thinks he has won that Bucky will stay, but this is just the beginning. Bucky lets him have this later the conversation will be harder, he will have to set some guidelines down. They kiss like they are dying for it and break apart only to breath. “ok lets get dressed I assume we have a lot to deal with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no smut in this chapter. I know just angst and feelings shoot a girl we need plots some times right? There will be some smut next chapter I hope. It should also be longer!  
> please let me know if you are enjoying this with comments and Kudos


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky sighed. “I have to follow up on a Hydra Cell here in New York. One of the ex-agents is an acquaintance of mine. He survived the Triskelion disaster and is feeding me info. It took a lot of persuasion to get him to talk to me at all and I can’t risk showing up with anyone; let alone Captain America. He would clam up so fast you could hear his jaw break. If I'm going to stay in New York I can’t have hydra anywhere near me. Its not comfortable for me or safe for anyone ‘m with. It would not take much for them to force me back with them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter and it has some verbal humiliation in it. Bucky calls Steve a lot of dirty names and Steve loves it. IF it offends you don’t read this chapters ending. It is not one or two times, its a lot! Its at the end of the chapter during a scene so you can skip it if you want…That being said I hope you enjoy our boys and their toys.

After more food than any one person should be able to hold down was eaten, and they were dressed for the day Steve asked Bucky “Where are you going that I can’t come with you?” He was trying to not sound worried but failing. He did not want Bucky to disappear again and had a inkling that is what was happening here. 

Bucky sighed. “I have to follow up on a Hydra Cell here in New York. One of the ex-agents is an acquaintance of mine. He survived the Triskelion disaster and is feeding me info. It took a lot of persuasion to get him to talk to me at all and I can’t risk showing up with anyone; let alone Captain America. He would clam up so fast you could hear his jaw break. If I'm going to stay in New York I can’t have hydra anywhere near me. Its not comfortable for me or safe for anyone ‘m with. It would not take much for them to force me back with them.”

‘Sadly a few words would flip us and I would have no control’ he thought to himself. 

“I would never let that happen.” Steve said smugly and Bucky did not doubt that Steve would kill every hydra member to keep Bucky safe, but would he do the same to Bucky if he had too?

“It would not be a choice thing Babe, its complicated and I’ll tell you more about it when I get back.” He straps on the last of his gear and heads for the door.

“If I follow you?” Steve asks from the couch with an eyebrow cocked. He had not moved from his spot or even shifted to look to the door. He wouldn’t f Bucky asked him not to; ops could go south with the wrong well intended friend Steve knew that. He had to ask.

“Don’t ok, if you want this” motioning between them “to work I have to have the space I need to keep working at this, it is dark and not fit for a hero to do. So, trust me I will be fine, I'm not even taking my big gun.” He laughed and Steve nodded his agreement and watched Bucky walk out.

Steve picked his book back up and read most of the day away. 

Bucky left the building and headed across the street to get the few things he had left in that small apartment before heading to his meeting. There was not much here, back pack, bed roll and his large gun case, he got packed up and ready to leave in no time. This he would not miss, not having a place he could be home. Steve was home, always would be, even if it was selfish to be there.

He had about 20 minutes before he had to meat David in a small café not far from Steve’s. He wanted to keep it public and as away from here as possible but he couldn’t force himself too far from Steve. He retrieved his com from his bag he packed it and flipped it on. He could hear Steve’s apartment from the bugs. Steve was in one of the rooms reading his strong steady breaths were comforting. He did as he was asked and did not follow.

‘Thank god that big ass listened.’ He thinks to himself ‘all I need is to worry about him and this.’

He got to the café ordered a coffee and sat down to wait. It took about ten more minutes for David to show up. He went to the counter ordered his coffee and sat down at the table with Bucky.

“Morning handsome.” Bucky said think with his old Brooklyn accent. “Come here often or just meeting a friend?”

‘Ya he’s a friend alright, a friend who tied me to a fucking chair and beat me until I could not remember why he was doing it then wiped me just to start again’ He could feel the ice starting to glaze over his heart. ‘NO we have to get this info damn it winter can it!’

“That’s a hell of a pick-up line for this early in the day” David counters as he sips his hot coffee. “I am meeting a friend, He is with his other buddies not far from here told them I would not be too long. I hate large crowds so I thought I would get coffee here first.”  
’He is not alone but they are not here, good. Not smart but good’ Bucky nodded 

“Ahh and find a good time before going?” Bucky reached out his hand and laid it on top on David’s “I'm always looking for some fun” He winked and smile his all American good boy smile.

“Nah no good times for me today, too much to take care of. Maybe I can get your number and I’ll call you later?” He rubs his hand over Bucky’s rubbing soft circles. 

“You should give me yours, I don’t like giving my info to strangers.” Bucky smiled and took a drink of his coffee. David set down the news paper he had just bought and wrote a phone number on it. It was not one Bucky recognized the area code for. “Call me and we won’t be strangers”  
“That home and this is cell number” He wrote another phone number down and stood up. “Well I'm off. He ran his hand though Bucky’s hair. Then leaned in close to his hear as if to whisper something sweet to him.

It was code he did not know what yet but he could figure it out. He would ask Steve if he needed to.

‘Good luck” He leaves as slowly and carelessly as he came leaving behind the newspaper and Bucky. 

Bucky sat at the coffee shop reading the left behind news paper for another half an hour. He did not want to seem in hurry to leave and did not want David to think he was following him. He got a refill and headed to his next stop. He needed to recover some of the small cameras from the stash Long Island. He wanted to get them set up next time Steve left. That took him longer than he thought it would.

It was well after dinner time when he turned back on the bugs he had planted in Steve’s place. He could hear the sound of water running and doors opening and closing.

‘he’s making dinner and being good! Who the hell is this and where is my brat?’ Bucky laughed at himself and smiled. He was glad Steve was listening and not going to rush them into this. He turned off the com and enjoyed the bike ride back to Brooklyn.

As he walked up the back steps to Steve’s place he heard a moan from the apartment. “Bucky… fuck ya almost there” Steves masturbating? 

‘Ya still my brat’. He slipped into the apartment without a sound going very very slowly. The slow stalked annoyed the soldier. ‘come on all that noise he’s making a 10-piece band could waltz though here and he would not know.’ Bucky huffed ‘Can it will you!’

“Ow! Oh oh god please harder!! Come on! Ohh ya ya mmmhmm” Bucky slithered down the hall to the open bedroom door. He was not ready for what he saw. Steve on his knees with what looked like metal braces keeping his knees bent to his thighs. Those perfect powerful thighs spread wide and locked down. His wrists clipped to his ankles and his perfect pecs pushed out. His nipples were clipped to the knee braces with nipple clamps and it looked like they were soo tight that any movement in any direction would pull them painfully. The best part was; Steve is bouncing on a dilldo, and every down stoke would pull the nipple claps hard. This caused his dick to jut out from between his legs, it was hard, the head was a vibrant red and he was leaking precum all over. As he impaled himself on the toy in his ass his dick bobbed more and slapped his abdomen. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slacked as he rode that toy. Every time he pushed down on to that plastic dick he cried out a bit more. 

‘Fuck me that is the hottest thing I have ever seen’ Bucky’s dick was instantly hard and the jeans he had on were too tight for this sight.

At first all Bucky could do was watch. Steve had gotten himself into this bondage on his own and seemed to be enjoying it. ‘he told me he needed this, I should have listened more; or talked to him longer’   
He listens as Steve kept moaning and whining but getting no where in his bid to cum. He was pulling at the restraints on his wrists and slamming down then moaning “Ow Fuck come on! Almost! Pllease!”

He was getting no friction on his cock and could only be grazing his prostate one in every second or third stroke. Bucky noted from the way he was wiggling his ass on the toy and trying to get it to sit right. “Fuck oh oh ya please I need it please!” he slammed down hard and cried out as Bucky saw his nipples pulled hard and he took the toy all the way in. As the pull of the clamps got to be too much he would rock forward causing the toy to shift away from his prostate.

‘Oh please tell me we are going to do more than watch. Come on!! That is mine,’ No not yours! But we are going to do more that watch for damn sure.’

He creeped up to the bed and whispered right in Steve’s ear “You know if you were mine; I would punish you for touching yourself right?” 

Steve’s eyes opened slowly but did not miss a beat “not touching myself at all and did’nt before I started either.” He kept bouncing on that cock “I want to though, oh Mary in heaven I want too.” He opened his mouth wide and whined high then yanked on his arms but could not move them. “I needed it. Please James I need you! touch me Sir please!.”

The name did it, his Stevie, needed him, so he gave an evil grin. “Touch a filthy boy like you huh? Seems you did enough touching for both of us. Getting’ yourself in this get up. Bouncing on that cock and moaning like a 2 cent whore. Though I think that cock looks too small for you. What do you think baby. I mean I am at least twice as big and you have stuff that ass full of me more times than I can count.” 

He ran his hands down Steve’s chest and over his abdomen just above his cock. Making sure to not touch where Steve wanted it. The skin above his pubic hair was warm and tight. He has been on edge for a while now “ Aw your hurting for it ain’t cha Stevie?” he pressed his knunkles hard just above his dick and Steve wailed He pulled back and coolly asked“Are all the toys in the closet? Dilldos and weights and gags?” Steve slowed down his fucking and looked at His James. His eyes were red rimmed from the stimulation and the warmth in the room. He kept trying to fuck the toy but James was distracting him. The blond could not focus on a rhythm and talking. 

“Ya, Yes sir I keep everything in there.” He stilled on the toy in his ass and pulling back on the nipple claps letting them pull hard and keened “James pleaseease!! Fuck me please!” he looked at James all innocent and needy; hoping the new tactic would move the older man. 

“Nope sugar, sorry, you’re not getting my dick tonight. You could’n wait for me to get back to start this, so we are going to continue what you started and end it my way” He felt the smallest bit of cold but it was good helped put him in the right mind space. He enters the closet and hollers “You better keep fucking that ass Stevie ‘cause I am about to ruin it.” Steve started bouncing again as a shiver rolled down his body. He wanted this so bad he pulled up and rammed the toy into his own ass hard as he could. 

“Yes sir, Ohh fuck sir come on please! I’ll be good I promise!” James could hear the sound of the bed moving as Steve did as he was told.

He grabs the largest dilldo he can find and some of the small weights he knows are for cbt but will work for his use now. He also gets the widest ball gag Steve owned. He took inventory while he was there. Some things he knew others were not something he had seen and would ask Steve later. 

He came back into the bedroom and saw Steve still fucking himself hard as he was told to. “You can get yourself out of this if you need too yes?” James asked Steve as he laid his hall down on the bed he wanted Steve to see it. To know what he was in for tonight.

“MMmhMMm” he moaned as the toy landed hard on his prostate he wiggled to tease it a bit, but did not move up for a moment “Yes sir. I have quick release to the leg clamps in my hand and the cuffs are just leather cuffs they were made for Tony” The ice spiked Tony? He said tony was a sub! Why would Tony’s grear be here at Steve’s place?

‘breath he has always explained things before and I’m not going to flip out now Ask after’

“I don’t think that thing in your ass is doing it for you. Is it baby? A greedy fuck hole like yours needs a huge plug for you to feel right huh doll? Tell me you need it stretched wide and hurtin’ and I’ll give it to you.” James ran he hand down Steve’s bend leg to his ass to tease the toy a bit. He was right Steve was not going to get what he needed from this, he could feel the laxed rim around the toy.

“No sir I neeeed you in me please! I’ll be good 'm already sloppy just like you like it. I need more Fuck James please! More!” Steve did not stop moving as James told him to keep going  
.   
“I told you you’re not getting my cock right now Brat quit asking.” James grabbed one of the weights and linked it to the chain pulling at the clamps. He slowly let the weight pull down on it until his hand was completely free and the weight was just hanging there. He did the same to the other side. Steve leaned forward to lessen the pull but was no longer fucking himself. “Steve!” He growled and Steve whined at the pull on his poor nubs but went back to bouncing. “Good boy” James leaned in and stroked over Steve’s already hard dick as a reward. Steve canted forward into the touch and nearly came off the dick in his ass. It caused the weight to swing a bit and he hissed at the pain.

“Here is what ‘m going to do, and what you are going to do.” He got up on the bed kneeling in front of Steve. “I am going to change out the tiny thing in your ass for this big boy” he held up a monster dilldo it was as wide as his wrist. A small whine escaped Steve’s lips. “What baby can’t take it this big no more? No one stretching that pretty pucker like I did back in the day. You remember the first time you begged me to shove my whole damn fist in your tiny ass?”

Steve moaned as he sank back down on the smaller toy “Yes, oh god and all the saints; I do. I said I could feel it in my stomach. You rested your other hand over my waist and fucked me with your fist till I begged to cum and you said no. I couldn’t hold out anymore and blew all over the bed without permission and you kept going for punishment. Fucked me though the oversensitivity and told me to shut my whore mouth or you would shove a sock in it. You fisted me that way till I came again. It was amazing. I did not walk right for a week.”

Bucky let the memory wash over his mind. He had a snippet of this it was one; he worked over and over trying to grab hold of the whole thing but had to let go of it when it got to be too much. Now it was complete he remembered everything. The sound of Steve telling him he could take more as he sild a fourth finger in, and the feel of his small body stretched around his wrist and Steve’s hole finely allowed him all the way in. The look on his baby’s face was shock and awe and pain and over the moon when it fit. He could see a small swell in his tiny stomach. It scared James at first but he got over it when Steve begged for more. 

He was fully Bucky then and Steve was so small. His boney knees tied to the headboard to keep them spread wide and out of the way. They had talked about fisting but Bucky was worried it would hurt the smaller man. Steve won in the end he always did. When the widest part of his hand slid all the way into that tiny body he just gasped and watched as Steve’s eyes rolled and he laid there breathing deep tying to adjust. It was amazing and Bucky could not think when his dick had been harder until now.

“Buck?” Steve asked his voice sounded worried he used his everyday name to call him back not James or sir.   
‘Shit were we gone?’ he thought to himself   
“Are you all right.” Steve had stopped moving and his cock had flagged a bit.

“I’m good. Sorry baby we still have a few things we need to hash out. It was just... I was allowing the memory to settle. It was incomplete before. Thank you.” He leaned in to kiss his boy deep and filthy. Stroked his dick a few times and smiled at him. As it got fully hard James gave a hard vicious squeeze and Steve yelped and tired to pull away, it only served to pull the clamps hard and he yelped again.

‘I’m impressed there pal, fisting that tiny little cunt did; not think you had it in you all soft as you are now. fuck we would pay good money to see that little ass now’ Bucky Huffed a small laugh after.

“As I was saying I am going to replace that dick with this one and your going to keep bouncing. As you do I am going to add more and more weight to that chain connecting your tits to your knees. I want to hear you scream. If you come before I am ready for you too. Ill add the tiny cock your sitting on next to this monster and you can take both of the and you will start again. The down side if you fail is I’ll put one of your pretty cock rings on to make it nice and slow. We have all night, right?” He smiled as he lubed up the larger cock. 

“James are you going to… can I at least suck you? I want to see you get yours?” Steve was still moving 

“Up and off” Steve jerked forward to come off the toy as he was told, Just for fun after he was clear of the toy James put his metal hand in the middle of his chest and pushed him back pulling at the nipples as Steve’s knees came up off the bed as James reached between his legs and pulled the toy away.

“You didn’t care if I was getting off when you set your self up this way doll. So, no I will not be getting mine tonight. You are going to do what you started out doing. Just with an audience.” He got off the bed and leaned Steve forward onto his knees completely and set the large dilldo at his entrance. “Are you ready for this Stevie?” 

“Yes James please!” He shuttered as he felt the tip of the large toy breech his ass and pull his hold tight. He hisses a bit, normally he worked up to this toy. He did not use it all that often. It was just too large to be comfortable, and that was the point he thinks of James picking it.

“Come on Slut that is not that big. Relax and take it for me I know you want it.” James pulled it back out and readjusted it a bit so Steve’s body weight would do all the work for him. “there you go baby just relax and let it slide in.” he watched Steve face; the toy it hurt as he slid down there was no two ways about it. Steve was not tapping out so James waited. Some pain was ok but he did not want to really harm Steve. “unclip the leg clamps if its too much Steve ok?” He wanted to remind Steve he could tap out.

’he is going to scream for me I know he is. Can’t wait pal wanted he hear that pompous ass beg for it all day.’ Bucky said to him self as he felt the ice start to climb in his gut. ‘Hay! Cut it out!’

“Oh Fuck James its too big please I can’t take it all!” Steve was sweating and trying to relax; his hole was white with strain. “oh God please! I cant please…”

“Are you out baby? Or Just being a little fuck?” he again ran his hand over Steve’s cock it was still hard and leaking. James knew better Steve lived to try to get him to break down and give Steve what he wanted. Right now, what Steve wanted was Bucky’s dick. “If your out we can stop get a hot shower and relax for a while no biggie” he meant it he would not be mad at Steve. This was supposed to be enjoyable.

‘No fucking way we let him out now! Come one look at that ass, and his face. God looks like heaven. He is taking it if I have to take over to make it happen!’ Bucky feels the numbness start but grits his teeth and shoves it down. ‘NO! this is mine This is me I am not going to hurt him when he don’t want it!’

“I need a minute is all” Steve is huffing and gasping as James grasps his arm to hold him up. To keep him from shifting down the toy more while he relaxes. “James please more lube; I want to take it all. I just need more slick is all.”

“Good baby, proud of you for telln me. Ya we can add some more lube I want you to be sore not torn.” He shifted his grip on Steve to his metal hand and grabbed the lube. He noted that Steve was leaking more, and seemed to be a good sign he was enjoying this. He wanted to distract Steve while he added some lube to the toy it was pretty dry Steve’s hole was too. “You need more lube inside you or just on the toy?

“Umm both” Bucky leaned him forward onto his face and gently pulled the toy free and added an obscene about of lube to Steve’s hole and recoated the toy. He pulled Steve back up and set him back as he found him. Halfway down the toy. The glide down was much easier. “Fuck James it feels huge! Bigger than your fist. Mmmhmm that’s so… I'm good; its ok now” He let go of Steve’s arm and watched as Steve slid all the way down what was left of the toy to the hilt and called out. “Oh oh MMMhmm fuck James I won’t last… it’s going to be a short ride…” as he was talking James pushed him back farther on the toy and it pulled the rings. “God sir its rubbing me just right and I feel so god damn full. Can I fuck it please!?”

“When did you get so vocal, I remember we had to be quieter before but damn, you make whore houses sound decent. I think I'm going to need to shut that other hole too. What do you think? Wait I don’t give two fucks what you think. All you think about is how to get more in that fuck hole of yours anyhow right?” He picked up the large ball gag and tuned steves head to face him.

“If you need out for any reason you will click the release; it’s ok to do that, understand I won’t be mad or upset.” Steve did not answer or respond “If you suffer though this for any reason and are not enjoying it anymore and you don’t tap out; there will be hell to pay. Not the fun kind got it?” Steve nodded and opened his mouth. His ass was on fire and his wrists and knees ached. His nipples were sore but not too bad. James buckled the gag on super tight and it bit into steves mouth. “Perfect fit don’t you think?” he knew it was uncomfortable but that was the point. Steve did not answer him. He growled and pulled steves short hair. “I asked you a question you better answer fucking answer me or you would like what the consequences.” 

Steve tried to answer but no noise came out. He tired again. This time he nodded as the mumbling sound came out around the gag. “Fucking pathetic. Well I said you were going to ride that big boy so get to it. I can almost see it bulging out your stomach just like last time. Come on get too it.” Steve wined as he pulled up the toy and cried out as he sat back down. This toy was huge and James knew it was hitting and rubbing Steve’s prostate constantly at the way he angled it. 

“Come on slut, I said ride it I know you can. Show me what a good fuck toy you have been for others while I was away.” He grabbed a small weight and added it to the right side and dropped it fast letting it tug. This pulled the nipple at a painful angle and made Steve sit down quick to remove some of the pressure. “There you go my little fuck toy. Here let’s make them match.” James waited until Steve was extended back off the toy and added a weight to the left side and dropped it hard. It bounced and Steve screamed as he slammed down on the toy. The red hot pain in his nipples was made worse by the rocking he was doing, the scream was muffled by the gag but it was music to James ears. “oh, there it is the sound I wanted; ya baby scream for me.” James reached out and stroked Steve’s cock a few times.

Then gripped it hard to the point Steve screamed again. “There’s a good bitch. You keep riding that toy for me and when your close to cumming you beg me for more weight. If you come before we get it all on. I'm going to shove that other dick hard into your ass no prep not waiting just all in and you can do a fucking thing to stop me, can you?” 

Steve’s eyes roll back and he tries to say ‘no’ though the gag. “I know you can’t talk to beg but I'm sure you can find a way to tell me huh whore?” Steve nodded and started bouncing back on the large dick impaling himself on it. God this was so much better than the smaller one he was so full and his body hurt in all the right ways. 

He was drooling and the toy hit his prostate every time. It felt so huge and like is insides where being forced into his throat. “Faster!” Is all James would say as Steve slowed down to try and hold off from cumming. 

Steve got close to the edge and started keening in his throat and jerking back bouncing the weights already on the chains pleading around the gag. His dick was pulsing but had not gone off yet. James watched and his dick was so hard he could have busted rocks with it. Steve was begging but not slowing down as he fucked himself harder.   
“Want more?” James asked and Steve nodded franticly. “Good boy sit all the way down on it for me. take it all and then be still” Steve did as he was told and James added two more weights to the line. The last one he flicked and it swung into the others pulling them down. It sent a sharp stab of pain down the blonds abs to his dick and he was so close. 

“No Steve don’t do it. Find a way sugar.” Steve was panting and clinched his eyes. He missed the flip in James; it was so short; he felt James invade his space right next to his ear. “We have one more set of weights my helpless little cunt then you can bounce till you cum. I really want to see you fail so I can tear that ass hole to bits, but you would not do that to him would you?” Steve opened his eyes and found the cold stair of the soldier. The same one who had him this morning by the throat. He could not find it in himself to panic. He was not being hurt more than James meant for him to be. It was intoxicating this helpless feeling. This was dangerous this is what James warned him about, and Steve loved it. 

He shook his head he would not do that to James, He started to fuck himself on the toy watching the soldier’s face as he rested both hands on Steve’s thighs and pushed a bit farther down. Steve screamed again “There we go, that’s taking it properly I don’t want to see you shorting us again or I will flip you and fuck you with it!” He kept the weight on Steve’s legs as he rode the toy getting close again only took 5 minutes. He started keening and begging as James made to effort to move to get the other weights. “You’re not that close keep going.” Steve did as he was told, but tired to jiggle the weights again. He needed a moment or he was going to shoot.

“pleeeasse mooorr” he finally got out though the gag. He saw the flip this time. James looked dazed then at him. He jerked out of Steve’s space. Watching the droll slip down his face. 

“Fuck Steve I’m.. shit let me..” He was back peddling fast. Steve shook his head hard and glared as he sat down hard on the toy to make his point. It hurt he took to till his ass was on the bed fully arched his back till the wires were at full extension and wiggled his chest. He was fine he wanted this. 

Bucky paused ‘Come one it was just a moment. Look at him he wants this… add the weights!’ 

“mooo moooorrre moooorre” he was gibbering his eyes rolled back as his cock jumped 

‘your going to let him fail? How cruel, I love it. Pal I did not think you had it in you’

“pppplesee mooorr” rolling his hips on the toy pleading. Another glut of precum spurted out. James grabbed the weights and clicked them into the chain but did not let them dangle yet

“You are going to bounce with these on till I cum then you can let go. If you fuck up I will leave you hear to fuck your sloppy used up ass and go get dinner, but I will make sure you can’t get out till I get back. Got it?” James let the weights drop and he saw as one pulled the clamp just to the tip of Steve’s abused nipple Steve jerked as it did, the other clamp held fast. 

“Do it!” he growled as he yanked his pants down and started jerking off “Harder! Come on! God your so lazy I need to see you take it all! Come on Stevie all the way to the bed!” it did not take much to get him there and he called out Steve’s name as he came covering that perfect body in his cum. 

Steve kept moving on the toy as he felt Bucky’s cum hit his legs and chest. “Oh! Oh! Ya just like that. So good.. FUCK!” he milked the last of his orgasm and fell back onto the bed for a second.

Steve kept moving he was close but need a bit more. He started whining, the edge was eluding him now he was there right there before but after James got off he was struggling. James sat up and watched his baby whine and wiggle on the toy. 

He saw Steve chasing his own release. He sat up and leaned into Steve’s space again. “Your running out of time, and you were doing so good, cum for me Steve.” He grabbed the claps and pulled hard pulling them off of steves chest and that was enough. He felt his nipples burn as blood flowed back into them and Steve shrieked around the gag, and buckled forward on to James shoulder. Cuming and rocking back to use the toy to milk himself. Bucky rocked with him petting his hair. “So perfect baby, so good. That’s it keep going I want this to last and last you were so amazing.” 

The milking went on for a few more minutes when Steve finally stopped and Bucky heard the leg clamps open. Bucky pulled Steve into the clean side of the bed and wrapped himself around Steve slowly taking off the gag and wrist restraints. 

“That was so beautiful doll you got no idea what you do to me.” he rubbed all over Steve’s arms and legs. Wanting to reassure him he was safe while he enjoyed the headspace he was in. “I’m going to get you cleaned up and some water; you lay here for me ok I’ll be right back.” Bucky got them cleaned up and resting comfortably. He made Steve drink a bit of water and watched over him as he came back to himself slowly.

’I gotta admit that was fucking hot. Thanks for not stopping.’ He laid his head on the back of Steve’s shoulder. ‘as long as he is safe and he is aware. We are ok for now’ 

“Bucky?” Steve looked over his shoulder to the man in his bed. “that was so fucking good. I'm sore everywhere. Thank you!”

Bucky laughed “That was all you I just pushed you to a limit you were not going near on your own. I’m glad you liked it doll. Glad you liked it.”

“I loved it, I love you!” he laid there in a daze and relaxed safe in Bucky’s arms “Can we put off that talk till morning I am beat.”  
“Ya Stevie we can.” He kissed Steve’s head and dozed off.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter, its long I know but I wanted both story and porn so had to compromise somewhere. If you loved it too let me know please! it feeds my soul to know your enjoying it.  
> Come see me on Tumbler- shalandrial  
> Comments and Kudos are my diet!


End file.
